A Father's Love
by Crazy Chick 74
Summary: The love for a child is something sacrosanct... so why do the Branning men struggle so much? A Joey/Lauren fic with a bit of a difference. If you don't like, don't read... although I hope you do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm really enjoying EastEnders at the moment and particularly like the Lauren/Joey storyline. So looking forward to the Christmas shows. This story occurred to me and, having seen nothing else like it done, I decided I'd throw my hat into the ring and give it a whirl. I hope I've managed to capture the characters effectively.

For clarification (as I can't find the information anywhere), for this story's purposes, Joey is 24 years old and Amy is 19 years old. Oh, and one other difference to the show... Max and Tanya have already re-married before Alice and Joey appeared in the square.

**A Father's Love.  
**

**Chapter 1.**

Joey stared across the bar, seeing her from a distance, his heart clenching as he watched her down another vodka. She was already well on the road to being drunk and if it was down to him he wouldn't be serving her any more alcohol. The trouble was she seemed to know that and she was avoiding him, going to his colleague at the bar instead of him.

"Joey, I'm just going to go for a break," Matt said, causing the elder Branning to look up at the guy who'd been serving the younger one all night. The bar was now his for the next twenty minutes or so.

Several customers later she appeared in front of him, "Hiya Joey," she giggled, her cheeks flushed, from both the heat of the room and the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"Lauren," He replied, her name barely audible over the noise of the music in the club.

"Can I have a double of vodka, please?" She shouted across the bar to him.

"Don't you think you've had enough already?" he asked her, holding his breath as he awaited her response, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"Don't start, Joey. I get enough of this shit from my family; I don't need it from you as well. Just, please, give me a drink."

He stared into her eyes, reading the expression on her face and knowing he's taking his life into his hands, "I'm sorry, Lauren. It's more than my jobs worth to serve you anymore."

She sighed and took a seat on one of the bar stools, "You know, I could just wait till Matt gets back and get him to sell me a drink."

"You could," he confirmed.

"Please Joey. I need another drink." Her voice had an edge of desperation to it now.

"You've had enough." He repeated, determined to not back down.

"Pretty please?" she said softly, her lips forming that perfect pout and her eyes softening so his heart melted.

He sighed, knowing that despite his resolve, he was going to give in to her. "It's the last one, Lauren." He reluctantly said as he poured her a single shot. "I mean it."

"Spoilsport..." she said and smirked at him when he passed her the glass. She picked it up and lifted it to her mouth, her eyes meeting his and holding his gaze as she took a mouthful of the clear liquid and swallowed it. The glass was back on the bar but she was still looking into his eyes. "So, Joey Branning..."

"Lauren Branning..." He said, his mouth lifted into a lopsided smile.

"Does it seem weird to you that we've lived all this time, so near to each other and yet we didn't even know the other existed?"

"Yeah, well, being a Branning was an issue for us, me in particular, I guess. We didn't exactly have an ideal upbringing." He can't keep the resentment out of his voice, however much he may want to.

"But I met Derek when I was a little girl and no one ever mentioned about him having two children – or a wife for that matter." She was frowning at him now and he couldn't help but be enticed further by it.

"He wasn't exactly around much when I was a child... which actually was a relief because when he was there it was a far from pleasant experience." He tore his eyes away from hers as he spoke, feeling her watching him as he wiped at the surface of the bar.

He was distracted briefly by a customer asking for a drink and when he moved back towards her, he now couldn't meet her eyes. It wasn't often he opened up about his past like he just had to her; a relative stranger and he was somewhat embarrassed to have let his barriers down – even if it was just slightly. Suddenly her hand was on his and her fingers squeezed his in a gesture of comfort that sent his heart racing. He looked up at her quickly and saw the small smile on her face. She was so beautiful and she'd just stunned him completely, doing something no other girl had ever managed.

"That sounds horrible, Joey."

"My parents are certainly nothing like yours, that's for certain." He said quietly.

He wasn't sure what it was he'd said but she tensed at his words and withdrew her hand from his. He missed it immediately. "You didn't corner the market on lousy parents, you know. Mine have had their moments believe me."

"I find that hard to believe." He said stubbornly, refusing to believe Max and Tanya could in any way compare to the misery Derek caused.

"Yeah, well, that just shows you what you know." Lauren spat at him as she rose to her feet. His heart fell as he saw her lift her glass again and angrily down the remaining drink. "I think I'm done with this conversation. You don't know anything about what I've been through in my life and you make judgements about me and who I am. Maybe you should stop thinking you're the centre of the universe, Joey Branning. There are other people who had things just as bad as you did, sometimes even worse." After slamming the glass back on the bar she spun away and strode across the room.

"Lauren, wait." Joey shouted after her. He wished he could go after her but he had to stay at the bar. Suddenly he wished Matt was back. Her words had been like a slap to the face, in fact probably more effective. He knew he'd upset her somehow and he needed to fix it. He needed to fix things with her. Unfortunately by the time Matt returned, it was too late and Lauren had left the club. Joey knew there was no point in going after her.

TBC

**A/N:** So a new category for me - but this 85 page story pretty much flew out of me and I've got it fully written in less than a week. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think in a review. Next chapter soon. I try to respond to all reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's another small chapter. The story will start properly in the next chapter. This chapter will give you a little more information about the psyche of one Joey Branning.  
**

**Chapter 2.**

When he finally finished work it was the early hours of the morning and Joey felt little better about the way the conversation had gone with his cousin. Especially how it ended and he could kick himself for letting his attitude towards his father affect the way he spoke to her. He left R&R, shrugging on his jacket and pulling it tightly around his body.

He walked up to the gardens in the centre of the square and sat on the bench. He really should be going back to the B&B but he needed to sit and think about things first. Tonight had been harder than he'd thought it would be. Why was he so caught up on a silly argument with someone he barely knew? This wasn't what he was usually like. He'd been in Walford about a month and it was difficult for him to feel settled. There was a large part of him that couldn't understand why he was still here but in his heart he knew his reason; Alice. He couldn't leave her here, at the mercy of their father. Even in his head that word was like a curse. Alice had been the reason he'd come to Walford in the first place; it certainly hadn't been his intention to hang around. And yet here he was, still here and sometimes it was hard to remember what it was that was keeping here. You see, recently there'd been something else keeping him in this location, keeping him in the last place he'd ever wanted to be and he'd been staring into her beautiful eyes for several minutes this evening... until he managed to piss her off. He shook his head as he sat on the bench and thought back to when he'd first arrived on the Square.

He'd taken great pleasure in punching Derek in the face and it had been that that sent a thrill through him. That had been something he'd wanted to do for such a long time. Then he'd seen _her_ and that one glance had blown him away; shifting his priorities in a whole new direction. Of course she'd then introduced herself as his cousin, even worse another Branning and it was like a punch in the gut for him. How could someone like _her_ be part of his father's family? He'd tried to pass off his reaction to her as if he was attracted to her friend, Lucy but really she'd paled in comparison to _her_. Lauren. It hurt to even think her name at times.

He hated to watch her drown herself in alcohol and at times he wondered if he could help her kick her dependence on the booze. He was sure her drinking was for another reason. Thinking back to her earlier words, he wondered if something had happened in her past that would explain why she drank so heavily. It was certainly something he could understand because there had been times in his life when he'd have done anything to try and forget some of his history.

*JL*JL*

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph..."

It was his father's voice that broke him from his thoughts and when he looked up he saw the man standing not more than two feet in front of him. "What do you want, Derek?"

"Can a father not be concerned for why his son is sitting in the middle of the square in the early hours of the morning?"

"It'd be a first..." Joey said quietly, although not quietly enough.

"What did you say?" He growled at him, taking a step forward and getting in his son's face.

Joey stood up, his height giving him the ability to tower over the bigger built man. "I said it'd be the first time you were ever concerned about me, Derek." He spoke with such antagonism he almost spat his name.

"That is no way to speak to your father, Joseph."

"You're no father to me." He said softly. His head snapped back as Derek laid a punch on him, his heavy build enabling him to put some force behind the hit. Joey was seeing stars immediately but if the punch hadn't been followed by several more, he would've been able to stand his ground and give as good as he'd just got. It would've felt good to get another chance to get him back for the all the pain he'd caused over the years. Of course all this was supposition because he didn't get the chance to do any of this as the first punch was just one of many to make contact with his body and eventually he lost consciousness as the early morning dawn was lost to black.

TBC

**A/N2: So was that what you were expecting? You now know how Joey feels. Does Lauren feel the same? May the angst begin... Send a review. You know you want to. :-) Next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3 of this little story. How are you liking it so far? This chapter will bring Lauren back into the story... as well as one of my favourite characters from the show.  
**

**Chapter 3.**

"Joey..." Her voice was soft and it seemed to be almost a whisper in his ear. He thought at first he'd imagined it but she repeated it again and he knew it wasn't a dream. It was the voice of an angel though; his angel but that bit was definitely in his dreams.

He tried to open his eyes but groaned as his battered flesh protested harshly. "Ugh..." he moaned softly.

"Oh, thank God." She said gently. "What happened to you?"

Joey shrugged and then winced as his body again reminded him of what damage he'd incurred. "Lauren..." he whispered but he couldn't say any more as his split lip opened up.

"Come on." She urged him gently. "Can you walk?" she asked him as she tugged on his arm and helped him to his feet. He nodded but enjoyed the feel of her arm as it wrapped itself around his waist. She handed him a tissue and he held it to his mouth, trying to stem the blood from flowing down his mouth.

Lauren helped him across the square and up the steps to number 5. She pushed open the door and pulled him inside.

"Lauren Branning, do you have any idea what time it is?" Max hissed at her loudly as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He appeared to have been sitting up waiting for her. "What the hell?" He said when he saw his nephew leaning heavily on his eldest daughter. He strode over to them and then helped Joey through the house and into a chair in the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked them both.

"I stayed at Whit's last night and I woke up early and was coming home when I found Joey on the ground in the gardens."

"Joey?" Max asked him quietly.

"I don't remember," he mumbled, unable to look at either of them.

Max and Lauren shared a look which said neither of them believed what he'd just said. "Lauren, go upstairs and get the first aid kit your mum keeps in the bathroom. Oh and wake your mum up. She can help me."

"It's okay. I can help." Lauren said. She left the room quickly and ran up the stairs. She quickly returned to the kitchen with the first aid kit. "What do you need?" she asked her dad.

"Clean his eye and cheek. There's dirt in there which will need to come out." He stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked him in a panic.

"I'm going to get dressed and then we're going to take him to the hospital."

"NO!" Joey cried out.

"Was he conscious when you found him?" Max asked his daughter, ignoring Joey's protest. Lauren shook her head. Now he turned his attention back to his nephew. "Then we need to get you checked out at the hospital. We could patch you up but it looks like you've had quite a beating and we should make sure there aren't any injuries we can't see." He left the room once he'd finished speaking and Lauren began to brush at the wounds on Joey's face with a damp cotton wool ball.

Joey winced at her first touch, "Sorry." She whispered. She bit her lip as she poked at the wound, trying to get the dirt out of it. Fresh blood oozed to the surface and she mopped it away. "Look at me, Joey..." she said softly. Her free hand lifted his chin when he didn't do as she asked. "Let me look at your eyes, Joe." He couldn't do as she asked even if he'd wanted to with one eye swollen completely shut and the other wasn't much better. "Joey..." she pleaded with him. He tried to do as she asked with his right eye and she smiled at him when he eventually looked at her. "Talk to me, Joe."

There was something about her tone when she called him Joe. Something he liked and it made his stomach tighten in a way he'd never experienced before. She'd found a weakness in him and was taking advantage of it for all she was worth. He was about to answer her when the door opened, Max coming back in and they both turned to look at him.

"Let's go then."

"Uncle Max, this isn't necessary."

"Don't argue, Joe." Lauren said as she helped him to his feet. He winced as she put his left arm over her shoulder so he could lean against her but making the ribs on his side scream in agony and a moan escaped him before he could stop it. She helped him into the back of her dad's car, climbing in beside him and taking his hand in hers. As her dad drove she spoke to Joey quietly, offering him some comfort when the car hit potholes and a couple of speed bumps.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night," he whispered to her.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Joey. How about, once we get you home the two of us have a chat."

"I'd like that." He told her softly. Another bump in the road caused him to wince and clutch at his ribs.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly against her, brushing her hand tenderly up and down his back. When her dad stopped the car at the entrance to the A&E ward, he quickly climbed out of the car, opening the back door and helping Lauren ease Joey out and to his feet. "Take him in Lauren, I'll go and park my car. I'll call your mum and then be right in."

*JL*JL*

They were fortunate the hospital had just hit a bit of a lull in patients and it was only five minutes before Joey's name was called. He got to his feet shakily and then turned back to Lauren. Without a word he held his hand out towards her and she took it, squeezing his hand slightly as they walked after the nurse. Lauren helped him onto the bed and the nurse left them alone, saying a doctor would be with them shortly.

The pair fell silent as they waited. Joey shut his eyes as the harsh light of the room caused his head to begin to pound. "Joey, are you okay?" Lauren asked him tentatively. He shook his head and groaned as the pain in his head increased tenfold. He rolled away from her and leaned over the side of the bed, his stomach lurching causing him to vomit violently on the floor. "Joey!" Lauren said in alarm. She rushed from his side and to the door of the room, "Help, please. We need help in here." She called out, trying to beckon someone to come to their aid. Joey could just about hear the sound of feet running towards where they were located and he collapsed back onto the bed, suddenly feeling weak.

"Lauren..." he whispered and she appeared at his side in an instant. "Don't leave..." he asked her gently before closing his eyes and lapsing into unconsciousness.

"Joey... Joey! JOEY!" Lauren cried out as she was pulled from the bed to be replaced by various nurses and a doctor. She couldn't understand what they were saying when they began to babble amongst themselves as they treated her cousin. Their words a mass of abbreviations and codes she couldn't hope to understand. Tears filled her eyes as she saw them cut away his shirt and she saw the bruises that swathed his body. Her dad came to stand next to her and she fell against his chest, sobbing as she watched the medical staff treat Joey.

"He'll be okay, Lauren."

"Who would do this to him?" she whispered into his shirt, unable to tear her eyes away from the bed.

"I don't know. I called the police while I was outside."

Lauren pulled away from her dad and looked up at him. "What will they be able to do? He said he didn't remember anything."

"And we both know he wasn't telling the truth."

"Mr Branning?" the doctor said from behind Lauren, drawing both their attention back to him.

"Yes, Joey's my nephew. This is my daughter Lauren." Max said, his eyes darting to look at Joey, who was still surrounded by nurses. In that second of looking at him, he was drawn back to that night more than a year ago where the injured party had been a different member of his family. And the outcome had been devastating. "How's Joey?"

"Your nephew has been badly beaten but I'm assuming you already knew that. He's sustained severe bruising to his ribs and face. He should be okay but I'd like to..."

"Doctor!" It was one of the nurses and the doctor rushed back to the bed to look at Joey.

"Dad?" Lauren whispered, as she watched them frantically work on her cousin.

"You heard the doctor, he said Joey was going to be okay." Lauren could clearly hear the lie in his words and her heart sank as she saw the doctor's face turn to resignation. The room became a swarm of activity and the pair watched in dismay as Joey was pushed out of the room on the bed he lay on.

"I'm afraid Joey's condition has taken a turn for the worse. I'm worried about internal bleeding, a rib may have nicked something when it broke. I'm going to need to operate on him."

"Will he be alright?" Max asked, concerned about his nephew and feeling his daughter begin to shake in his arms.

"At this stage, until I get in there and see what damage has been caused I can't really say." He turned to leave the room, "I'll get a nurse to keep you informed of what's happening. And I'll come and see you when I've finished with him."

TBC

**A/N2: Okay so I'm no doctor so I can't swear the reality of what I've written. What do you think so far? Another chapter soon. Don't forget to send me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the next chapter... not a massive amount in this chapter but it moves the story on a little bit.  
**

**Chapter 4.**

It had been four hours; a long four hours for Lauren. She sat in the waiting room, her leg twitching as she sat impatiently waiting for there to be some news. Her mother had joined them a couple of hours ago and she'd brought Alice with her.

"I can't get hold of dad," Alice sobbed, "He should be here."

"I didn't think they got on with each other," Lauren said to her softly.

"He's his dad."

"Do you think Joey would want him here?" She asked.

Alice paused at her question and Lauren knew her answer even before she said it, "Probably not."

Max walked over and handed them both a cup of tea. "Drink this." He told them gently. Lauren held the cup in both her hands, her eyes fixed on the cup but she couldn't drink any of it. The thought of it turned her stomach. Max brushed his hand over her head and crouched down in front of her. "He's going to be okay, Lauren. A nurse spoke to me and your mum while I was getting the teas and they've nearly finished with him now. The doctor will be out in a few minutes to let us know how he is."

"I had a row with him last night..." she whispered to him, looking up at his face with a haunted expression on her own.

"This is not your fault, Lauren. You didn't do this to him." He told her earnestly.

"I was really cruel to him. He didn't deserve it."

"I'm fairly sure he didn't deserve quite a lot of things that happened to him last night. Don't worry, honey. You'll get a chance to apologise for whatever it was you said."

The door to the waiting room slammed open and Derek appeared. "What happened?" He shouted angrily. "What happened to my boy?"

"He's being operated on, Del." Max said as he stepped forward and gripped Derek's arms. "He was badly beaten and they think he may have internal bleeding. The police are going to want to question him once he's fit to speak to them."

"Did he say what happened?"

"He said he couldn't remember." Max told him, "I'm not sure I believe him." He added.

"Who found him?" Derek asked.

"Lauren. She brought him to our house and I brought him here." Max said. "He took a turn for the worse once we got here."

"Why didn't she bring him to my house? I'm his father."

"She brought him home because it was closer and apart from anything else you weren't there, Derek. Alice has been calling you for a couple of hours. This isn't Lauren's fault; this is down to the bastards that did this to him. Don't take your frustrations out on her."

"Dad..." Lauren's voice shook as she spoke.

"Lauren?" Max said, turning to her.

"The doctor's here..." she whispered, her face paling as she looked at the newcomer in the room.

Max stepped forward, grabbing Lauren's hand and pulling her with him, "Doctor? How is he?"

"Mr. Branning..." He paused as he looked at the other members of the family assembled.

"Oh, sorry. This is my wife, Tanya. And this is my brother, Derek and his daughter, Alice. They're Joey's father and sister."

"Mr Branning, I'm not sure if your brother has updated you on your son's condition?" Derek nodded once and the doctor continued, "We opened up Joey and I found an artery was pierced by one of his ribs when it broke. There was a lot of internal bleeding and his situation is still very severe. He's now in intensive care and we'll be monitoring him for the next couple of days to ensure there are no other complications." He looked at the rest of the room and took in their sombre expressions, "I feel I should say your son was actually very lucky. If he hadn't been found by his cousin and brought here by your brother, I may have been telling you a completely different story."

Lauren sagged against her father as she took in the words the doctor said. "Can we see him? Is he awake?" she asked tentatively.

"They're just settling him into intensive care right now but he should be up to visitors soon. He's not awake yet but again it shouldn't be too long till he wakes up from the anaesthetic."

"Thank you doctor, thank you." Derek said, over-enthusiastically reaching for the doctor's hand and shaking it profusely.

"You're welcome, Mr Branning. I'll get a nurse to come and find you all when you can see him. There's a limit of two people at a time, I'm afraid."

*JL*JL*

The nurse had arrived in the room about forty minutes later and Derek and Alice had followed after her. Lauren sat, waiting for the time she could see Joey. Something occurred to her while she waited, "Mum, Dad, I've just thought of something..." she whispered.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Tanya asked her eldest daughter.

"He didn't try and fight back." She said, her voice so quiet they could barely hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"His hands weren't scraped up or bruised. Whoever did this to him, he didn't fight back. He didn't try and defend himself."

"How can you be so certain?" Tanya asked her.

"Mum, Joey boxes at Uncle Jack's gym. He'd defend himself if he could. He'd fight back. He didn't do that last night."

"You think he let this happen to him?" Max asked her.

"I don't know." She paused and thought about what her dad had asked her. She shook her head, "No, he'd put up a fight. Whoever did this either got in a lucky punch and knocked him out really quickly or he wasn't expecting it."

"Do you think he knew his attacker?"

"I think so. He was going to tell me something earlier, in the kitchen. He stopped when you came back in."

"We're just going to have to be there for him, Lauren." Tanya said, putting her arm around her. "We're family and we'll be there for him."

Lauren leant into her mother's hug and for the first time since Joey had been taken for the operation she was able to relax. Max hugged her from her other side and Lauren felt truly safe. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that way.

They all looked up about ten minutes later when the door opened again. It was Alice. "He's awake..." she cried. "He's asking to see you, Lauren."

Lauren got to her feet, swaying slightly and feeling light headed. "Are you okay, Lauren?"

"Yeah, I just realised I haven't eaten anything since last night..."

"And you have a hangover?" Tanya accused.

"I don't. Honest. Yes I went out for a few drinks but, really it wasn't a very late night. After I left R&R I didn't have anything else to drink." She looked down at the floor, "I felt guilty about what I said to Joey." She whispered.

"Go, speak to him and apologise. You'll feel better once you've done so, okay? Your mum and I will get you something to eat while you're with him."

Lauren hugged her dad tightly, "Thanks dad," she whispered to him. She walked on unsteady feet to the door, hugging Alice briefly before leaving the room. Her steps got slower as she walked to the ward Joey was in. She stopped outside the room and took a couple of deep breaths. The door opened suddenly, taking her by surprise and Derek strode out, not seeing her as he walked away from the room. Lauren could tell he was angry; in fact furious was a better description of his demeanour.

TBC

**A/N2: So there you go. Derek is being his usual loving self... What do you think? Let me know in a review. Next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. A really short chapter this time but it reveals a bit more about Lauren's feelings for her cousin.  
**

**Chapter 5.**

Lauren peeked through the window and saw Joey lying in the bed. Taking one last calming breath she opened the door and walked over to him. It was a scary place to be. As she stepped closer to where he lay she saw the various machines that surrounded him. The bruises on his body hadn't lessened in the intervening hours since she'd last seen them, in fact they'd got worse, much darker than they had been. The blanket and sheets were only pulled up to his waist and Lauren could clearly see the bandage that covered where they'd operated on him. There was an oxygen mask on his face and his eyes were shut. She took a seat beside the bed and reached for his hand, taking it in both of hers.

"Lauren...?"

His voice was weak but it was definitely his. "Joey...?" she said softly, moving her chair closer to him so he could see her. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes the only part of him that looked better than it had when she'd last seen him. He could now open both eyes, even if it was only partly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great," he told her, reaching for the oxygen mask and trying to move it away from his face.

"Leave that on, Joe. It's helping you."

"Don't like it."

"Please Joe... do as I ask..."

He stopped what he was trying to do and looked at her, "Okay..." he relented finally.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, "You had us all really worried, Joey."

"I don't think that's true."

"I was worried." She stopped speaking and looked down, staring at their hands that lay entwined on the bed, "I thought you were going to die." She admitted in a whisper. "I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean what I said."

"S'Okay." He replied.

"No it's not, Joe. I said some horrible things that I shouldn't have." Her eyes darted up to his face, "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know. I knew that last night too." He shut his eyes again and Lauren let him lie quietly, figuring he needed the rest after surgery. He shifted slightly on the bed and moaned in pain.

"Lay still." She urged him. "Do you want me to go? You can get some rest..."

"Stay." He whispered. "Don't leave..." he added as his eyes fell shut and he lost the battle to stay awake. His last two words were a reminder to Lauren of when he'd asked her than before. Was that really only a few hours ago?

She sat with him for a long time, eventually resting her head on the bed beside their hands. Despite the ever present sound of the machines surrounding them her eyes kept drifting shut only for her to wake after a few seconds and then the whole process would start again. It seemed right; being here with him like this and Lauren took this time to evaluate her relationship with her cousin. In all honesty, she barely knew him. He'd only been on the square for a month but she'd felt an instant connection to him that first time of meeting him. They hadn't really spent any time together since then but when they did, there was this spark between them that Lauren couldn't work out. It definitely was enticing though.

When she'd seen him in the square this morning, unconscious on the ground, her heart almost stopped in her chest and she'd rushed to his side. She became more alarmed when he didn't respond to her but then he'd groaned and woke up. She'd never been more relieved than in that moment.

She felt like she'd been on a rollercoaster for the last few hours and being here with Joey now was the best feeling in the world. She just needed him to get better.

TBC

**A/N2: So there you go. Let me know what you think. As a treat a second chapter will be posted later today - which is a bit longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is the next (and last) chapter for the day. This time Lauren and Joey get to see each other again. Hooray.  
**

**Chapter 6.**

Joey woke with a start, panic setting in before he realised where he was and who was still there. "Lauren..." he whispered.

"Joe, are you okay?"

"I thought you'd gone."

"I told you I wouldn't. Are you in pain?"

"Yeah but it's okay..."

"No, it's not. I can get a nurse to give you something." She stood and began to walk away from him.

His hand tightened on hers, "Don't." There was urgency in his tone that made her stop.

"Joey, I'll only be a second... there are nurses outside the room, I just want to get one of them so they can give you something."

"It'll make me sleep and I don't want to..." he admitted gently, not looking her in the eyes.

Lauren sat back down and pulled her chair closer to his head. "I don't like seeing you in pain, Joe," she explained to him. Without even realising it her hand reached for him and she surprised herself as much as him when she found herself cupping his face tenderly, her thumb brushing across his cheek. Was she imagining it or did he press his face against her hand? And why did that thought send a thrill through her? Lauren pushed all those internal questions aside as Joey shifted again on the bed and groaned in pain, his hand clutching at his stomach and ribs. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched his agony, "Please let me go and get someone?" she whispered to him. He nodded and she poked her head quickly out of the room and caught the eye of a nearby nurse. "Is it possible for him to have some sort of pain relief? He's in a lot of pain..." she asked quietly.

"Of course. I'll just check with his doctor and will be in in a few minutes."

"Thanks." She returned to her seat and squeezed his arm in comfort. "She'll be here with something for you shortly." Again she found herself reacting instinctively and brushing some hair off his forehead. Was there something wrong with her?

The nurse appeared and injected something into his IV and Joey could feel his eyes already drifting shut. As soon as the nurse left the doors opened again and this time it was her parents. "Lauren, why don't we go and get some food?" Max said.

Lauren looked at them both and then glanced back at Joey, his eyes shut and she couldn't help but notice the small crease of a slight frown on his face. "I promised him I'd stay here."

"He's asleep, sweetheart. You need to eat and he won't even know you're not here." Tanya said.

Lauren sighed and knew there was no way she'd be able to get out of doing as they wished but she hated the fact she was going to have to break her promise to her cousin. She rose to her feet and glanced at her parents quickly then turned her attention back to Joey. She bent down so she could whisper in his ear, "I'll be back soon, Joe. Mum and dad are making me go with them for something to eat but I'll come straight back, I promise. Not more than thirty minutes, I swear." She kissed him softly on the forehead, not knowing what urged her to do so but knowing it felt right to do it. "Now don't you go anywhere, okay?" She had to take a deep breath before she could take that first step away from him and when she looked at her parents again, she saw they were both looking at her strangely.

"Lauren..." Tanya said gently once they'd stepped out of the room, "Is there something going on between you and Joey?"

"No." She said, wondering what they would've said if she'd answered with a yes. Not that she'd lied to them but she knew in her heart she felt _something_ for him, she just didn't understand what it was.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked again.

"Mum, I barely know him but I do want to get to know him. The last twenty four hours scared me and made me realise I don't want to lose another member of my family." She paused briefly, glancing at her dad, "I thought about Bradley earlier today while Joey was sleeping, I wish I'd had longer to get to know him. I can't make that mistake again, mum."

"Leave it, babe." Max said to his wife, reaching for Lauren's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Let's go get some food so Lauren can get back to Joey."

In the canteen, Tanya went to get the three of them something to eat while Max and Lauren found a table. "I meant what I said back there, dad." Lauren told him gently. "About Bradley I mean."

"I know you did." Lauren looked at her dad as he sat opposite him. She could see the lines on his face and for the first time in a long time she felt guilty for being the cause of so many of them. "I was thinking about him as well earlier." He admitted to her.

"You were?"

"Yeah..." She heard his voice break at the admission. "When I saw Joey's injuries, it brought it all back to me, seeing Bradley fall, lying on the ground." He stopped talking for almost a minute and Lauren was about to say something when he spoke again, "When I saw Joey it made me angry about so many things."

"Like what?" She asked hesitantly.

"That someone could do that to him; that my brother could waste all those years of being a father to him. That and so much more."

"I don't understand why someone would do that either." Lauren said, "When I found Joey in the square I thought he was dead and it scared me really badly."

Tanya walked up at that moment and gave them both a sandwich and drink. "Alice went back to the square a little while ago to get some rest and she'll bring some things in for Joey when she comes back." She told Lauren.

"Where's Uncle Derek?"

"We haven't seen him since he went to see Joey." Max said.

"He was angry when he left him. He was leaving as I got there." Lauren said.

"Did Joey say anything about what happened?" Tanya asked, changing the subject.

"No. I didn't want to push him to talk about it until he was a bit better." Lauren admitted, "He's in a lot of pain and the drugs are making him sleep."

"When he gets out of hospital, he's going to come and stay with us." Max said suddenly and Lauren knew he was still thinking about his lost son. "At least until he's better."

"Won't Derek want him with him?" Tanya asked.

"You really think he's going to want to be with his father?" Lauren said sharply. "The first time I saw him he punched Uncle Derek in the face. Living with him will be the last place he'll want to be."

"Then I guess he'll be staying with us." Tanya said. "I'm going to have to head home soon, I need to collect Oscar and let Abi know what's going on."

"Okay babe, I'll stay here with Lauren and Joey." Max murmured.

"What time should I expect you home?"

Lauren looked at her dad and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to stay with Joey. I told him I'd stay with him and I won't break my promise." She finished her meal and began to clear up the rubbish. "I need to get back there." She stood and left the table, almost running back to the ward once she was back in the corridor.

TBC

**A/N2: So what did you think? Please send me a review and let me know. I promise it will be 3 chapters tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: At last this chapter will give you some proper interaction between the two. Let's see how they get on.  
**

**Chapter 7.**

Lauren glanced at her watch and it had been forty minutes since she'd left him. She'd ended up breaking her promise to him again. As she pushed open the door to the ward she saw a nurse at his side, "Is he okay?"

"He woke up and got a little frantic."

"I should've been here." She bit her lip as she glanced at Joey.

"Are you Lauren?"

Lauren nodded, "He asked me not to leave but my parents made me go and get some food."

"He was asking for you when he woke up. He cares about you a great deal, I think."

Lauren blushed at her statement and moved to sit at his side again. "Did you have to give him more drugs?"

"No, he fell asleep again a couple of minutes before you came back in." The nurse smiled at her again, "I don't think he'll sleep for long this time. I'll leave the two of you in peace. Let me know if he needs anything, I'll be just outside."

"Did his dad come and see him again?"

"No. Sorry."

"Okay." She was alone with him just seconds later. "Hiya Joe. Sorry I had to leave. My parents weren't taking no for an answer. I came back as soon as I could but I broke my promise to you again. I'm really sorry." She paused speaking and found she was brushing her fingers through his hair. When did she start doing that? She shrugged her shoulders and decided she didn't care, she liked it. Again she took some time to look at his face and she could see a small scar on his jaw that she'd never noticed before. There was another that was slightly hidden by his eyebrow and another in his hairline. She frowned and moved her eye line lower. She held her breath when she saw a much larger scar on his shoulder and suddenly she was afraid to look any further. How did someone get scars like that? Just what had he gone through in his past? He'd hinted at something last night; was it only last night? It felt like years ago...

He stirred on the bed and she looked up at his face again. He turned his head and looked at her, "You were gone..."

Her eyes instantly filled with tears as she heard the sadness in his voice. "My parents dragged me away to get some food." She clutched his hand, like she'd done when she first came to see him "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, unable to look at his face, feeling guilty for breaking her promise to him.

"I forgive you." He told her, squeezing her hand tightly.

His three words caused her inner resolve to break completely and she began to sob, lowering her head to rest on his forearm; her body shaking as the tears fought to escape. She lost herself to her tears for several minutes and it was only when she felt his hand resting on her head and brushing across her hair it caused her to pause. She realised his actions must be causing him pain as he stretched across his body to reach her so she lifted her head and looked up at his face. His hand brushed down the side of her face and he pushed her hair behind her ear before moving back to rest on the bed. He smiled at her and she could swear she saw a glint of something in his eyes but chose to ignore it for the time being. She cleared her throat and then with a slightly croaky voice broke the tension that had built between them, "My dad thinks you should come and stay at ours when you get out of here."

"I'll be fine at the B&B..." he told her softly.

"Joe... there's something I need to tell you about my past. It might explain a few things about my dad."

"Okay."

"I'm guessing Uncle Derek never told you about our side of the family?" she asked him and he shook his head. "My mum is dad's second wife. He married his first wife when he was really young and they had a son. His name was Bradley." She paused briefly and he squeezed her hand in an offer of support, seeming to know she needed it, "My dad had an affair with my mum... that resulted in me and it broke up his marriage as he left his first wife to be with my mum and me." She paused, "After that time he didn't see Bradley for a very long time. Obviously the split wasn't a good one and for a long time Bradley wanted nothing to do with any of us. Then a few years ago Bradley moved to Walford to live with Dot and Granddad because he had a job in London. My dad moved to the Square a few months later and he met Bradley. They had a difficult relationship initially; there was a lot of resentment between the two of them and it took a lot for Bradley to forgive my dad for abandoning him," Lauren paused and caught Joey's eyes.

"Sounds familiar... It sounds like our dad's are more alike than I thought..."

Lauren shrugged, "In some ways I guess but dad did really make an effort with Bradley, he wanted to know his son and most of the time things between them were great. Towards the end they were really close to each other. He started the car lot business with Bradley and he would do anything for him." Lauren stopped talking again, "There are a lot of painful things between the beginning and the end and when you get out of here I'll tell you it all, I promise."

"The end?" he asked her gently.

She nodded, "Bradley was on the run from the police for the murder of Archie Mitchell, Roxy's dad. He didn't do it but the police didn't know that then. Somehow Bradley ended up on the roof of the Queen Vic and he slipped and fell when they were chasing after him. He died. It happened in front of the whole square, including my dad. It really affected him, seeing his son die like that." There was another squeeze of her hand that she appreciated, "After Bradley died, it affected all of us I guess. I spent a lot of time trying to forget some of the things I'd done. I guess I'm still trying to forget really."

"It's why you drink?" he asked her and she knew he understood.

She nodded, "It's not just that... there are a lot of things I want to forget but it's one of them."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Seeing you this morning... it got dad and I both thinking about Bradley."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's part of the reason why dad wants to you to stay with us. We've already missed so much of your life. You're family and you should be staying with family not living in a B&B. We all want to get to know you, Joe."

"Okay."

"Does that mean you'll come and stay with us?"

"I guess so." He smirked at her.

"Good." Max said and they both turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Dad, I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here. I saw your mum off and there were a few calls I had to make."

Lauren wondered briefly how much of her speech he'd heard but said nothing more about it. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Max." Joey said.

"Get some more rest, Joey. Alice should be back in a few hours. Lauren and I will probably head home when she gets back."

"But dad..."

"Your dad's right, Lauren. You can't stay here all the time..."

"But I promised..." Her eyes filled with tears again at the thought of letting him down once more.

"It's okay. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other when I get out of here..."

TBC

**A/N2: So now were finally at the point where the storyline will begin to develop more. Hope you're enjoying it - let me know what you think. Next chapter later today...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 8.**

The three of them spent a few hours chatting quietly. Joey kept drifting in and out of sleep during that time. "I'm proud of you, Lauren." Max said during one of those times.

"It's not often I do something that makes you say that to me, is it?"

"No... but today, I can. It's obvious there is a connection between the two of you..."

"A connection?" she asked, scared he'd seen the depth of her feelings towards her cousin.

"I know I should feel differently about this; that I shouldn't be encouraging this but he seems to like you as much as you do him."

"I'm not sure how I feel, dad." She whispered.

"I know you don't and I don't think he does either."

"Would you be okay if something did happen in the future? I'm not saying it will. We hardly know each other but I want to know more about him." She stopped talking and took a few deep breaths. "I don't want to cause you any pain though, dad. I want to stop being the one who lets you down all the time."

Max rose from his seat and lifted the chair to move next to his eldest daughter. "You don't let me down, Lauren," he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a hug. "I just want so much more for you than you seem to want. I want you to be happy and it's been such a long time since you've been even close to being that way." He kissed her softly on the top of her head, "If Joey is the person to give you that happiness, I can't stand in the way of that."

"Thanks dad."

There was a knock on the door and when they looked up they could see Alice peering through the window. "I'll go and let Alice know about her brother. Take a couple of minutes with Joey and let him know you're going. I'll bring you back first thing in the morning, I swear." They both stood and Max kissed her on the forehead, turning and patting Joey on the leg before leaving the room.

"Joe." Lauren said softly as she leaned over her cousin. His eyes flickered open and she smiled at him brightly. "Hi." She whispered to him. "Alice is outside with my dad so I'm going to have to leave now."

"I'll be okay."

"I know but I wish I could stay." A tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Lauren..." he whispered, reaching for her face and brushing away her tear. "It's just a few hours... We both need to sleep."

"Joe..." she paused and then reached for the oxygen mask that was still on his face. She removed and pushed it below his chin. Slowly she leant down and kissed him on the lips. It was as if time stood still the second their lips met. Joey responded to her, moaning slightly as he tried to move closer to her. Lauren pulled away from him, "I'll be back, Joe. I need to leave now but I just wanted you to know..."

"How I feel?"

"You do?" He nodded. "I do too."

"I'm glad about that."

"Let talk about this more tomorrow." She said, "My dad can't hold off Alice for much longer."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He said.

"Good." She kissed him again quickly before putting the oxygen mask back on his face.

*JL*JL*

"Is Joey okay?" Max asked his daughter as they drove back towards Albert Square.

"I think so." Lauren said as she looked out of the side window. She bit her lip as she remembered the kiss; it had been more than she could've hoped for. She couldn't believe that someone like him would be interested in her.

*JL*JL*

Max pulled the car to a stop and looked at his daughter. He wasn't surprised to find her asleep. He smiled at her tenderly. He hadn't lied to her earlier. He had seen a lot in his daughter that made him proud today. He moved from the car and was soon lifting Lauren from her seat and carrying her up the steps to the house. The door opened and Tanya stood there, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep on the way home and I didn't have the heart to wake her. I'll take her up to her room and will be down in a few minutes." He carried Lauren up to the room she shared with Abi and put her down on the bed. She barely stirred and he covered her with a duvet so she didn't get cold.

A minute later he was back down the stairs, "What's going on, Max?" Tanya asked. He sighed and wiped his hand down his face, trying to get rid of the strain from the day. Quickly he poured himself a drink of scotch. "There's something going on between Joey and Lauren isn't there?"

"Not yet." He replied before taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Not yet?"

"She cares about him, Tan. You saw her earlier today, she was devastated when she thought he could die."

"He's her cousin!"

"He makes her happy."

"He's her cousin... it's wrong."

"It's not. And, even if there was, we're not going to stop it."

"MAX!"

"Tan, for the first time today, Lauren behaved like an adult. She stayed with him and made sure he was okay. She didn't think about anyone else other than him. Do you remember the last time she was like that?"

"When she went with me for my first chemotherapy..." Tanya whispered.

"She didn't think about having a drink all day and I don't think she will while he's in the hospital."

"And what happens when he comes back here after he's released? You're telling me you're going to be happy with the two of them being together under our roof?"

"Better under our roof than not knowing where the hell she is..." he said softly. "Better than us losing her completely to drink. He's a good kid, Tanya. He'll look after her in a way she won't let us."

Tanya stared at him and recognised something in his eyes, "He's not Bradley." She said, her voice barely a murmur.

"I know that. You know I know that." Max moved away from the mother of his children and sank into the couch, resting his elbows on his and cradling his head in his hands. "When she came home this morning and I saw Joey, all beaten up, it did remind me of Bradley. I want to help him because he's had a pretty lousy life so far and no one deserves to be beaten up and treated like that." He takes another sip from his glass, "What keeps going through my head though is that could have so easily been Lauren and not Joey. I think of all the times she's not come home because she's passed out drunk somewhere. What about if one day that happens again and someone takes advantage of her or hurts her. I don't think I could stand to lose another child, Tan. I can't do it." His last sentence was a whisper.

"Max..." Tanya whispered to him. She walked to him and took his hand, dragging him to his feet and pulling him from the room and up the stairs.

TBC

**A/N2: So that was quite a busy chapter. Lauren and Joey shared their first kiss (bless!) and there was plenty of interaction between Max and Lauren as well. Hope the scene at the end helped explained Max's reactions a little more. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fasten your seatbelts... here's the next chapter. It's short but gets you by the throat...  
**

**Chapter 9.**

Joey opened his eyes and the room was barely lit. He turned his head and saw Alice asleep in the chair Lauren had been sitting in just a few hours ago. "She's asleep."

His voice made him jump and he was ashamed of his reaction to the man who was supposed to be his father. "What do you want?"

"I came to make sure you were okay." Derek stepped out of the dark, towards the bed. "Isn't that what father's do?" Joey didn't say anything. Sometimes it was just better to let him say what he wanted to. Maybe he'd leave. "I spoke to Alice earlier. She called me when you fell asleep. She said about Max."

"What about him?"

"You're going to move in with him when you get out of here?"

Joey could see he was angry and he wasn't really sure what his answer was supposed to be. How could he answer that without getting himself in even more trouble. "What do you want me to say, Derek?"

"Move in with me and Alice... when you get out of here. We can be a proper family."

"You and I both know that would be a really bad idea."

"And why's that... son?" He'd stepped closer to the bed again and was now hovering over Joey. Joey tried to move away from him but it was a futile attempt because Derek grabbed him and pushed him back on the bed, "Stay where you are, Joseph, we don't want you getting hurt any more now, do we?" He smirked at the boy lying before him, seeing the same small boy he always saw. He drew himself upright and pulled a cigar from his jacket pocket. "Unfortunately I can't light this in here... After all we have something to celebrate, don't we, son? You remember how I like to celebrate with a cigar, don't you?" Joey nodded, staring at the cigar in father's hand and wishing he could be just about anywhere else right about now. "Maybe we'll just save this for when you get home?"

"I'm not coming home, Derek. Not to your house."

"Don't disrespect me, Joseph. I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to do about it? Hit me again?"

"I thought you didn't remember?"

"I lied." He admitted.

"What a surprise! Joseph Branning... lying. Call the papers." His hands were round his son's neck in an instant, gripping it tightly.

"Derek!" Joey gasped. He struggled on the bed and groaned when his wounds started screaming at him for mercy. "I can't breathe..." Derek loosened his grip but didn't release him completely. "You can't do anything to me here... how would that look? How would you explain more damage than you've already done? How do you think Alice would feel if she woke up and found me even more injured? You'd do that to your own daughter?"

"Don't push me, boy."

"I'll bear that in mind..."

Derek turned and strode out of the room, an angry look over his shoulder as he left Joey on his own. Joey took a few minutes to get his breathing under control. He could hear his heart racing with the machine next to his bed. Gradually the beeping slowed down and, very carefully Joey turned on his side, facing away from Alice. He winced as his stomach complained with his movement but he needed a moment to himself to get his head around what had just happened.

TBC

**A/N2: Bit of a cliffhanger... In my mind I'm seeing a close up of Joey's face, tears welling in his eyes as the "duff duff's" start. See I could totally do this for a living. In light of tonight's episode, (spoiler alert), this chapter appears quite appropriate... Let me know what you think. Unfortunately you're going to have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happens next. Any ideas?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. How will Joey react after the visit from his dad? Let's find out...  
**

**Chapter 10.**

Max walked into the room and saw Joey asleep on the bed. He didn't look very comfortable though. He could see the pain written across his face. He walked over to him and shook his shoulder, "Joey?" He started awake and Max couldn't help but notice the look of abject fear on his face and he sure as hell didn't miss the tension that overtook his body. "Joey, it's just me..."

Joey rolled over onto his back and turned his head, seeing Alice still asleep in the bed. "Sorry..." he whispered. "I thought you were someone else, I guess."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not too bad. I didn't sleep well though. I hate this place." He looked around the room, "Where's Lauren?"

"Let me just sort Alice out..." He woke her up and suggested she go and get something to eat. Once it was just the two of them again he turned back to his nephew. "Lauren's in the canteen. She's waiting for Alice. I convinced her to get some food before she comes here and spends the rest of the day with you."

"Okay."

"Are you going to talk to me now, Joey?"

"Umm."

"I think you're lying about what happened the other night."

"I said I didn't remember what happened..."

"And I know you're lying." Max looked at him. "Look Joey, whatever it is, I'll do what I can to help you." He could tell his nephew was thinking about what he'd just said, "Joey, I know you care about Lauren and she sure as hell sees something in you so the way I see it, if you're going to get involved with my daughter you need to clear up this mess. You can't have this hanging over your head. I won't allow you to put my daughter's life in danger."

"You'd be okay with me getting together with Lauren?" His eyes were wide with surprise.

"I don't want you to rush into something. I'd be happier if you got to know each other and see what develops naturally. But I'm not opposed to it."

"I thought you'd be against it..."

"I just want my daughter to be happy. She deserves that much. You seem to make her happy." He stared at him, "Now are you going to tell me the truth?"

"You don't want to know the truth..."

At last he was admitting he knew... "I really do, Joey." He could see Joey wasn't going to say anything else, "I know we haven't known each other very long but you're my nephew and for me, family is really important because I know what it's like to have none; to lose everything. There was a time when Tanya left me; in fact it's happened more than once. That was really hard but what was even harder was losing my children. The best and worst times in my life have always been my children. I would do anything for my kids. Absolutely anything."

"Lauren's told me about the worst time, when you lost Bradley. What were the best times?"

"Actually losing Bradley was one of the worst times but I'll leave that for another day." His impression grew pensive as he paused, "The best times are pretty easy to answer though. While there have been many highs, the one time I will never forget is the first time I held each of them. Abi and Oscar were both special but Bradley and Lauren were more than I could imagine. They both blew me away for completely different reasons. Lauren obviously told you a bit about Bradley?" Joey nodded, "Bradley was amazing because he was my first born but at the same time it was one of the most frightening experiences I'd ever had. I didn't know what I was doing; I had no comprehension of what being a father meant and I suppose I didn't handle it very well. I didn't have a great relationship with my father for most of my childhood so I had nothing to relate it to and I messed up a lot of things with Bradley; with all my children I guess. I can only hope I've learnt from my mistakes and Oscar fares a bit better. By the time Lauren was born I'd already trashed my first marriage by choosing to be with Tanya and then Lauren was born and she was my chance to have a do-over. She was perfect in every way and I thought my life was finally complete. I love all my children very much but Lauren..."

"I didn't think you were particularly close..."

"We have our moments. She's very stubborn; she gets that from the Branning side of her family. She's wilful, independent and she has a strong sense of right and wrong. She's the first person to call me out on any mistake I make and unfortunately she's had to do that far too many times. Her family and friends are very important to her and she'll put them ahead of herself most of the time. She loves with her whole heart. I'm very proud of her and I wish I could take back some of the times I've let her down."

"Why are you telling me this, Uncle Max?"

"Because if the two of you get together, she _will_ fall in love with you and I don't want you to hurt her. I know my daughter and she'll put everything into your relationship to the detriment of her own needs and wants." He looked at the door knowing they were running out of time, "Look, Joey. I won't judge you, if you're in with the wrong crowd, I'll do anything I can to help you because that's what family do. I promise you I will make this right. You need to sort this out though, with or without my help. You can't hide this from her so you have a choice to make."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Tell me who did this to you..."

TBC

**A/N2: And there we have to stop... So we know who did it... do you think Joey will tell Max? Or will he tell Lauren? Or will he suffer in silence? Did you like Max opening up to him? You'll have to wait till next time... which will only be a matter of a few hours. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here's the next chapter... It's quite a sweet one. There's a lot I really like about this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 11.**

Lauren was itching to get back to his room. She knew from Alice that he was okay and she knew her dad was with him now. She was worried though. In her gut she couldn't help feeling she needed to be there; that in some way he needed her. Maybe she was wishing that be the case? "Are you done, Alice?" She tried to keep the hope from her voice but didn't think she managed it that well.

"Yeah. Let's go. I should imagine your dad wants to get back to the Square by now." Just a few minutes later Lauren was forcing herself to walk at Alice's pace back towards her cousin, which was far too slow in her opinion. She needed to see Joey. "Are you okay, Lauren? You seem really jumpy..." Alice asked.

"I'm fine... just eager to make sure Joey's okay."

"Well we're nearly there." Alice laughed as they walked down to his room.

Lauren saw her dad standing outside his room, "Alice, why don't you go in and say goodbye to Joey? I'll be in shortly." Alice disappeared through the doors, "You alright, dad?"

He seemed distracted but nodded his head, "Yeah." She frowned and stepped closer. He hugged her tightly. Lauren kept quiet, knowing something had happened that she didn't understand. "I'll be back tonight to pick you up. I'll bring Alice back so she can stay with him while you come home to get some sleep." His arms tightened around her, if that was at all possible, "I love you Lauren Branning, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry for the things I did when you were younger. I'd do anything to take those things back because I never want to hurt my kids. Never again."

"What's going on, dad?" she asked.

"Just look after Joey today, okay? He's had a tough couple of days."

"You know I will."

"Good. I'll see you later," He kissed her on the forehead and then pushed her towards the room.

"Hi Joey." She said softly as she walked into the room.

His face lit up when he saw her, "Hey!" He looked a little better this morning. The oxygen mask had been replaced by an oxygen feed in his nose.

"I'm gonna go. Uncle Max is giving me a lift home. Do you want me to bring anything back tonight?"

"No, I'm good."

"See you later then. Bye Lauren."

"Bye Alice," Lauren watched as she left the room then rushed over to his side and sat in the chair. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"You don't seem fine, Joe."

"I'm good now you're here."

"I missed you." She blushed when she admitted that to him, "I guess that sounds silly when we've hardly spent any time together since you came to the Square but I really did."

"It doesn't sound silly to me."

"I wanted to come and see you straight away but dad made me go and get some food."

"He told me. We had a chat."

"Oh God..." she whispered.

"It was fine, Lauren. He loves you a lot."

"I'm the problem child..." she murmured.

"You're his favourite..." he corrected her.

"Ridiculous!" She scoffed.

"The truth." He stated.

"Joe, there is no way I'm his favourite... Everything that's gone wrong in his life is because of me. I broke up his first marriage. I caught him having an affair with Bradley's wife, videoed it and gave it to my brother for a Christmas present. I tore our family apart. I ran him over with his own car because he wouldn't let me date Lucy's brother."

"Wow..."

"Yeah. All I've ever done is let him down. So you're wrong."

"Lauren, he told me. He said his best and worst memories were of his children."

"More than mum...?" she whispered.

He reached towards her and pulled her face towards him for a quick kiss. He smirked at her, "Yeah. I asked him what his best memories were. He said it was holding each of you after you were born. He said that of the four of his children, you and Bradley were the most special. Bradley because he was his first child but he said he was overwhelmed with being a father at such a young age. With you, it was different. He said you were beautiful and you made his life complete. I happen to agree with him too..."

"About what?"

"You are beautiful."

"Joe..." She blushed again and he chuckled softly.

"I like it when you call me that."

She was silent for a couple of minutes, not sure what to say after his comment, "Joe... will you tell me what happened? You don't have to tell me now, when you're ready but I know you know more than you're letting on."

"I will." He said softly. He reached for her hand and she gripped it tightly, understanding his need for contact with her. "If I tell you, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not. It's between you and me."

"I told your dad."

"This morning?"

"Yeah."

That explained a few things to Lauren and she knew that whatever he was about to tell her was really bad, "Whatever you're going to say, Joe, I'm here for you."

"I knew the person who hit me, Lauren." He whispered.

"I guessed as much."

He was quiet, staring at her face. Would she think any less of him if he told her? "It was my dad..." he murmured, barely able to get the words out. He'd thought it might get easier the second time round but if anything it was more difficult because of who he was telling.

"Uncle Derek?"

"The one and the same."

"How could he do that to you?" Joey didn't say anything because he wasn't sure he knew how to answer that particular question. They fell silent. Joey closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm so sorry, Joey." She whispered to him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." He opened his eyes and saw there were tears running down her face, "Come here, Lauren." She shuffled her chair forward and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Why are you comforting me? It should be the other way round," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You are doing so, just by being here." He whispered to her softly.

"So what's going to happen now?" she asked him.

"Your dad said he'd sort it."

"Do you think he'll tell the police?"

"I don't know. You know him better than me."

"I think he will." She said after thinking about it, "He was so angry yesterday with your dad anyway. And angry about someone hurting you like that."

"Why was he angry?" Joey was confused.

"He said he didn't understand why Derek never tried to have a better relationship with you; why he never tried to repair it." Joey stared at her. He couldn't tell her. He was simply unable to form the words. She looked up at him, "This wasn't the first time was it?" she asked him. Joey shook his head. "Oh God." She whispered. Her lips met his in a heated kiss and he returned it with as much passion. Lauren pulled away from him and she brushed away the tears that had fallen down his face. He relaxed at her touch and after just a couple of minutes he fell asleep, at peace for the first time in years.

TBC

**A/N2: So there you go... he told them both. Reading this chapter always puts a lump in my throat - which is a bit silly given I wrote it. What part is your favourite bit? Let me know in a review. Might be one more chapter tonight... haven't decided yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's been requested that I post another chapter tonight... so here goes. Hold on to your seats though folks... it's about to get bumpy. And this really is it for tonight.  
**

**Chapter 12.**

"Dad..." Her voice was shaky.

"Lauren?" He was instantly alert. "Is everything okay?"

"He's here, dad."

"Who?"

"Uncle Derek." She whispered. "Dad, I'm scared he's going to hurt Joey."

"I'm on my way."

"What should I do?"

"Is he in the room with Joey?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I went to the bathroom while he slept but Derek was in there when I got back."

"Tell the nurses and get them to call the police. They were supposed to be picking him up this morning." Max walked out of the car lot office and over to their house. "I'll be there as soon as I can, sweetheart. Don't go in that room."

"What if he hurts Joey? I can't watch him hurt him, dad."

"Joey wouldn't want you to be hurt either, Lauren. I'll be there soon, okay. I love you." He had to hang up the phone as he started the engine. Just as he was about to pull away he saw his other brother. He wound down the window, "Jack... get in."

"Max, I haven't got time."

"Jack, now!"

Jack studied his face and saw the seriousness on it. He climbed into the car and was still putting on his seat belt when Max roared away. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the hospital." Max said, his voice almost a growl.

"Is it Joey?"

"Yeah."

Jack was silent for a minute or so, "Talk to me Max."

"Lauren just called me. Derek's in the room with Joey."

"Joey's his son."

"It was Derek that put him in hospital, Jack. Joey told me this morning."

"There's no love lost between the two of them. Are you sure he's telling the truth?"

"Jack, I saw the look on his face when he told me. He wasn't lying." Max sighed. "I told the police. They were supposed to be arresting him this morning. They were going to question Joey after they had him in custody." They'd arrived at the hospital and Max pulled his car into a space and leapt from the car, closely followed by his younger brother. They both sprinted down the corridors towards the intensive care ward. Max found Lauren standing outside the ward and he swept her into his arms, feeling her body shaking against his.

"Security went in there but he won't come out." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He's threatening to hurt Joey so they won't force him to leave." She sobbed.

Max pulled away from her, "Uncle Jack and I are going to go and sort this out. Joey will be fine, Lauren, I promise." He kissed her then strode away towards the room with Jack in tow. They opened the door and found two security guards standing in front of them.

"You need to leave, sirs." One of them said.

"He's our brother," Jack said, "We may be able to talk him down."

The security guards shared a look before taking a step back and revealing their brother and nephew. Derek was pushing Joey down onto the bed, his forearm across his son's throat. In his right hand was a lighter with his thumb poised to light it. His left hand held a cigar. "Del, what are you doing?" Max asked him angrily.

"Max, Jack, how nice of you both to join Joey and I for some family bonding time."

"No, Derek, we've come to stop this madness." Jack said. Joey tried to move on the bed but his father pressed down on his windpipe which led to one of the machines starting to blare.

"Derek, let Joey go." Max urged him.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you. Are you trying to steal my son from me, Maxy? You've lost a son of your own so now you want to have mine instead?"

"Derek, that's out of order," Jack reproached him.

"You think you're going to be able to trust him in your house?" Derek spat in his brother's direction. "You should've seen him with your daughter when I first got here. It's disgusting behaviour the way he was pawing your Lauren."

"Leave it, Derek." Max snapped.

"You knew!?" He roared.

"Yes, I knew. I gave them my blessing."

"It's repulsive."

Max looked at Joey and could see he was close to passing out from lack of oxygen. "Del, you're going to kill him."

The doors opened behind them and police officers swarmed into the room. After that point it was over very quickly with Derek being arrested and dragged from the room kicking and screaming.

"I'll get Lauren, check she's okay," Jack said to his brother.

"You okay, son?" Max asked Joey as he stepped up to the bed. Joey nodded, his hand rubbing his throat as he struggled for breath. "Lauren will be here in a second."

"Is she okay?" he croaked.

"Scared for you but I think she'll be better once she sees you." As if hearing him the doors opened again and Lauren ran into the room.

"Joey?" She hugged him tightly, crying once more.

"I'm fine." Joey whispered to her.

"He could've killed you." She whimpered.

"Don't remind me."

Max and Jack moved away from them to give them some privacy, "You really okay with that?" Jack asked Max softly.

"Yeah, I really am." Max said.

TBC

**A/N2: So do you think that will be the last we see of Derek? By the way tonight's episode was AMAZING. Kind of missed seeing Joey though. **

**Not sure how many chapters I'm going to be able to post tomorrow. I'm going away for Christmas tomorrow so my PC access will be more limited (due to family time). I will try to post at least one a day but I need to manage the number because at the moment if I post one on Christmas day, it's going to be tough one and will ruin the festive spirit for everyone. Anyway let me know what you think will happen next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I'm going to try for two chapters today. I've edited them both already but I might not get to post the second chapter until quite late tonight. So here is the first chapter. It starts from directly after the last chapter ended.  
**

**Chapter 13.**

Joey's doctor came into the room and was soon checking there was no further injury to his patient.

"Can I go home?" Joey asked the doctor.

"I don't know. I'd rather keep you in another night. You've been through a lot and I'd like to make sure you haven't damaged anything further."

"We can bring him back in if he starts to feel ill..." Lauren suggested.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?" He asked Joey.

"I'd really rather go home."

"Okay... it's against my recommendation but I can understand why you'd want to be out of here." He looked at Joey's notes, "I'm going to sort out a prescription for some pain relief and also some antibiotics to ensure you don't get an infection. You'll need to come back and see me next week so I can check you again. I'll get one of the nurses to make an appointment for you before you leave."

"Thanks Doctor." Joey said gratefully.

Max and Jack left the room with the doctor. "Do you want me to help you get ready?" Lauren asked him.

Joey nodded, "Alice brought me some things in last night."

She reappeared just seconds later with a small holdall. She pulled out some clothes, "I guess I now have the answer to the age old question?" She giggled.

"Huh?"

"Boxers or briefs..." she teased, waving the offending item in her hand.

"Give me that..." he said, grabbing it from her hand, blushing profusely.

"I was just teasing, Joe."

"I know." He tried to sit up in the bed but groaned in pain when he moved.

"Are you sure you should be going home? You're still in so much pain."

"To be honest I just can't face another night of being in here." He said. She moved closer to him and helped him so he was sitting upright. He moved his legs over the side of the bed, carefully ensuring he remained covered. "I might need some help..." he said softly, his face now flaming.

It then became Lauren's turn to blush as she took his underwear and knelt down so she could help him put them on. Between the two of them they managed to get him dressed in T-shirt and sweatpants without increasing either of their embarrassment any further. He sat back on the edge of the bed and Lauren put sock and trainers on his feet. He winced slightly as she helped him to his feet and wrapped his arm around his stomach. He stood there watching while Lauren packed the few bits he had in the room into the holdall. She then zipped it up and moved so she could stand beside him, her arm round his waist. "Let's go then..."

Max and Jack were outside, waiting for them. "We'll go down and get the car. You two make your way down and we'll see you down there. There's no rush." Max said.

"Did they give you his prescriptions and everything?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. I'll pick them up later today." Max said.

"Thanks Uncle Max." Joey said.

Max and Jack had disappeared quickly and Joey and Lauren made their way slowly down through the hospital. They took a lift to the ground floor and Lauren noticed Joey seemed to be struggling. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just tired," he said. She stood closer to him, pulling him against her so he could lean on her.

"We'll be home soon and then you can get some proper rest."

*JL*JL*

"Tan, it's me." Max said into his mobile. "We'll be on our way home soon." He paused as she spoke to him, "I'm at the hospital with Jack and Lauren. Can you make up a bed for Joey? He's been released so he's coming home with us now. I should imagine he's going to want to go straight to bed when we get back." Another pause, "Oscar can come into our room."

"Alice..." Jack said quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Tell Alice we're on our way home. We need to talk to her and I'm sure she'll want to see Joey." He looked out of the car window and saw Lauren and Joey coming out of the exit, "I'd better go, Joey's just come out and we need to get him in the car before he collapses."

Within a minute Joey and Lauren were in the back of the car. Lauren helped Joey with his seatbelt and took the middle seat so she could sit next to him. Her hand clutched his as they began the drive home. "You okay?" she asked when she saw him wince with almost every jolt of the car.

"Could do with a pain killer." He admitted.

"Max, why don't you drop me off and I can collect Joey's tablets and bring them over? I'll stop in at the B&B as well and pick up his things from there."

"Thanks Jack."

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Jack... for earlier too." Joey said quietly.

"I'll be over soon." Jack said, once Max stopped.

The car pulled up outside number 5 and Lauren jumped out, running round to the other side so she could help Joey out, "I can manage, Lauren." He said, his voice a bit sharper than he'd intended. "Sorry." He added. He took a step and stopped, wobbling slightly and looking at her, "Okay, I need some help." She smiled and stepped forward eagerly. Each step up to the front door was filled with agony for Joey but he knew he wouldn't have managed it without Lauren's help. The door opened, Alice stepped forward to hug him. Joey cried out in pain when she squeezed him a little too tightly, "Ow." He said.

"Right, come on. You're going straight upstairs," Lauren said. She stood behind him and gently steered him in the right direction, her hands resting on his hips as he slowly climbed the stairs. Max watched the two of them disappear up to the room Joey would be staying in, a small smile on his face as he saw them interact with each other. He took a deep breath and walked into the lounge, finding Abi, Alice and Tanya waiting for him. He shut the door and took a seat next to Tanya.

*JL*JL*

Lauren was helping him get settled in his new room. He slowly stripped down to his underwear then climbed onto the bed. She pulled the duvet up over him, taking a seat by his side. "Do you need anything?" She asked him.

"Just something for the pain..."

"I'll go and see if Uncle Jack is back. I'll get you a drink as well." She stood and leant down, kissing him briefly. "I'll be back in a bit."

Lauren walked downstairs, going into the lounge and finding her family and Alice sitting there. She could tell from the atmosphere in the room that her dad had told them about Derek. Alice was crying softly and Tanya was hugging her to comfort her.

"Lauren, how is he?" her mum asked when she saw her.

"Tired and in quite a bit of pain. Is Uncle Jack back?"

"Not yet. He won't be long, Lauren."

"You've told them then." She asked him softly. Max reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, nodding in answer. "What do you think will happen now?"

"The police are going to want to speak to Joey. I'll call them later and let them know he's here rather than at the hospital. Depending on what he tells them and what Derek's said to them, I'm fairly sure they'll press charges. After his actions this afternoon, I can't see him being released for a while." His words set Alice off in another flood of tears.

"Can I talk to you for a second, dad?" Lauren asked him hesitantly.

Max looked at her, worried. "Sure." They stepped out into the hallway. Jack came into the house just as they closed the door again. He handed Lauren the bag of drugs and put down Joey's bags, seeing the seriousness on both their faces he joined the rest of the family in the lounge.

Lauren looked down at the floor, scuffing one of her feet on the floor. Max reached forward and lifted her chin, his hand brushing the side of her face. It reminded her of Joey so much that tears flooded her eyes, "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone but I need to tell someone." She whispered. Max pulled her against him, brushing his hand up and down her back, "He's not gone into huge detail but he told me that the other night wasn't the first time Derek's hit him." Max tensed at her admission. "Dad, he's got scars... I'm scared there's more to this than any of us realise."

Max hugged her. They were both silent for a couple of minutes, "Go back to him. We'll sit down and talk to him about it in the morning."

"Thanks dad. Can we keep this between us, at least until you speak to him in the morning?"

"Course."

"I'll tell him that I've told you in the morning." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her dad, hugging him again before going to the kitchen and getting Joey a glass of water. Her dad was gone from the hallway when she returned and she climbed the stairs quickly again. When she was back in the room she saw he was asleep. She knelt by the bed and brushed a hand over the top of his head. He barely stirred. She smiled and for quite some time she stayed doing the same thing over and over. She finally stood and started walking towards the door, intent on retrieving his bags from downstairs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggg ggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The noise Joey made caused her to jump and she ran back to him. He was thrashing around in the bed and it took several shakes of his shoulder before he woke up. He stared at her and she pulled him into a hug, feeling him sag against her. She said nothing as the release of emotion from whatever he'd dreamt about overwhelmed him. This was a side of him she was sure he never showed anyone.

Once he'd gone quiet, barely moving in her arms, she spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "It might help..." she whispered.

"I can't. Not tonight. Not after earlier." He told her hesitantly.

She sat up, grabbing the bag of drugs and reading each packet carefully. She pulled out the correct dosage of each drug and passed them to him along with the glass of water. "I'll be back in a minute." She told him, kissing his forehead.

"I'd understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," he said as she walked back to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute, Joe." She said again, smiling at him before shutting the door.

Max was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Everything okay?"

She nodded, "Bad dream." She told him.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said. "Abi's going to go and stay with Alice tonight. She doesn't want to be on her own, Whit and Tyler are away overnight and there isn't room for her here."

Lauren looked at the floor, her skin flushing. "She could stay in my bed." She suggested softly. She could feel her father's eyes on her. Her eyes darted up to meet his, "It's not like that, dad. I just don't think he should be on his own tonight. He's pretty shaken up from what happened earlier."

"Okay." He agreed. "We'll talk about this more in the morning. We need to come up with a long term solution for Alice anyway." Lauren was about to walk into her room when he spoke again. "Don't make me regret agreeing to this, Lauren."

"I won't, dad. I promise." He nodded to her, "Dad..." she suddenly said, moving down the stairs so she was standing just a few steps from the bottom. "I want this to work with Joey but I know I need to get to know him better before I rush into a relationship with him. I want this to be more than a one night stand." She smiled slightly, "I want you to be proud of me for a change."

"I already am, darling." He said and it made her smile grow wider.

"Thanks Dad." She ran back upstairs to her room and then only minutes later heading back to her cousin. He was staring at her when she walked in the room, a look of surprise on his face.

"I didn't think you'd come back," he murmured.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"You think I'd not want to be with you anymore because I saw you cry?"

"Crying is for girls and babies." He whispered, a distant look on his face.

"That sounds like your dad talking." She said, kneeling beside his bed and brushing her fingers through his hair again. He shrugged. "Joe, do you know what I was thinking when you did that?" He looked at her, a frown on his face, "I knew this was a side of you that you don't show anyone and I felt special because you shared it with me."

"Oh."

She smiled as she watched him think about what she'd just told him, "Shift over..." she whispered and he does it without even thinking about what she'd said. She lifted the duvet and started to climb into the bed beside him.

"Lauren..."

She placed her finger on his lips to stop him talking, "My dad knows. He knows nothing is going to happen tonight. I just didn't think you'd want to be on your own."

"I don't want to disturb your night's sleep..."

"Why would you?"

"Bad dreams..."

"How often do you have them?"

"Most nights... since coming to Walford anyway. Not so much when I didn't see him all the time."

Lauren was laying next to him in the bed now, her body pressing against him slightly in the compact space they were sharing. She could feel the tension in his body. "If you don't want me to stay, I can go downstairs and sleep on the couch."

"Why not in your own bed?"

"Dad's letting Alice stay in it. He doesn't want her over the road on her own." He nods his head, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so she's almost draped over him. "I never want you to leave." He breathes; his voice husky as he says what she's been longing to hear.

"Joe... dad wants to talk to you in the morning..." she says softly, her cheek resting on his chest. She can hear his heart beating beneath her ear and she's aware of the increasing speed of it before she feels the tension in his arms and body. She pulls away from him, looking at his tense face, "Breathe, Joe." She reminds him, brushing her hand down his face. He exhales a sudden rush of air. "What are you thinking?" she asks him.

"I don't know if I can tell him everything."

"I'll be there with you."

"I don't really want you to know either." He closed his eyes and Lauren held her breath, waiting for him to say something else. "Do I have to tell him?"

"I think you do, Joe." She kissed him softly on the lips, "Have you thought that maybe you need to talk about it. Maybe once you tell someone everything, it might make you feel better. The nightmares might stop. You can start living your life again."

"He told me bad things would happen if I ever told." He said to her.

"He can't do anything to you now. And if you tell the police everything, I'm sure they'll be able to lock him up for a very long time."

"And what if they don't?"

"You really think my dad is going to let him anywhere near our family?" she asked him.

That caused Joey to stop and think about what she'd asked. "Okay."

"Joe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you knew coming here would mean facing him, why did you come to Walford and why did you stay once you got here?"

"I came for Alice. She's part of the reason I stayed as well. I couldn't leave her with him. I couldn't have him do this to her..."

"What's the other reason?"

"You." He whispered. His eyes were intense as they stared into hers. "I couldn't bring myself to leave once I'd met you. I wanted to know you. I wanted to be with you."

"I wanted that too." She admitted. Their lips met with an intensity neither had experienced before. Joey rolled them so Lauren was lying on her back. "Stop, Joe." She whispered when she wrenched her mouth from his.

He moved to her neck, peppering it with soft kisses. "Can't..." he whispered.

"I promised my dad nothing would happen." She said gently, "And I don't want you to hurt yourself any further."

He paused and placed one more kiss at the base of her neck before rolling onto his back, taking her with him. "Thanks for everything you've done, Lauren." He told her gently.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, you know that." Her head was back on his chest now and she turned it slightly so she could kiss his skin. "Get some sleep. You must be knackered."

*JL*JL*

It would be nice to say they slept soundly from that point but their night was disturbed several times with Joey waking them. The following morning it was almost ten and they were both still asleep. Lauren was lying behind him now; her arms cradling his body and clutching his hands in hers. Her chin was resting on top of his head, as he'd shifted down the bed in the last couple of hours. Joey was still restless but having Lauren's arms around him did offer him some sort of comfort. Lauren was more concerned about him than she'd been even the night before. She'd made a few discoveries during the night which had been far from reassuring and she just wished she could make things better for Joey.

TBC

**A/N2: So what do you think? I think I've probably discharged Joey from the hospital too early but I needed to move the story on so I decided to get him to beg to leave. I'm not sure I'd want to stay there any longer after going through what he's been through. Anyway he's got Lauren to look after him. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So this chapter is the reason for the M rating but don't jump to any conclusions on what that means. However, you may want to have tissues handy as it's a bit emotional for one and all.  
**

**Chapter 14.**

Tanya knocked softly on the door but didn't get any response. She pushed the door open quietly and poked her head around it. She spotted the two of them lying so closely entwined and she froze where she was stood.

"Tan?" Max said quietly as he walked out of their room. He could see her looking into Oscar's room.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be sleeping with him." She hissed, her voice a harsh whisper.

"She stayed with him because he's having nightmares. She didn't want him to be alone. She asked me if it was okay and I told her it was fine. She also promised me nothing would happen between them."

"And she always keeps her promises, doesn't she?"

"I trust her, Tan. She's grown up a lot in the last couple of days." He hugged her, "Don't make this more difficult for them, please."

Tanya sighed, "Okay. I just don't want her to rush into something she's not ready for. He's so much older than her."

"It's only just over five years. He's younger than I was when I met you." Max said gently.

His words threw her and she realised she was being unfair to her nephew. "You're right. We need to trust them both."

"Come on. Let's go downstairs."

"Should we wake them up?"

"Let's leave them. They'll come down when they're ready."

"I need to get to the salon anyway." She said as she walked down the stairs in front of him. "Are you going to the car lot?"

"No. Jack said he'd look after things there today. I want to speak to Joey and I think the police will want to speak to him too. I want to be here so I know what's happening with Derek."

"I'd better get to the salon then." She kissed him gently on the lips. "See you later?"

"I'll come and see you later. After I've spoken to Joey and Lauren. We need to sort out something with Alice as well."

"Okay." Tanya picked up her handbag and was gone out of the door within minutes.

Max went into the kitchen and began making some coffee. He knew today was going to be a long and emotional day for all of them still in the house. He grabbed his mobile and called the police station. "Can I speak to DCI Marsden, please?" He was put on hold for a couple of minutes then the call was forwarded to the correct extension. "Hi. This is Max Branning. I spoke to you yesterday regarding an assault on my nephew."

"How can I help you Mr Branning?"

"You arrested my brother yesterday, my nephew's father. I just wanted to get an update on what's going on."

"Your brother is still being held in police custody. We'd like to interview your nephew either today or tomorrow to get his statement. Given the statements from the security officers at the hospital and your statement, it's likely we'll be charging your brother with GBH."

"That's good." Max cleared his throat, "My daughter has been talking with my nephew and she told me last night that this wasn't the first time this has happened. I don't have any details yet but I'm going to be speaking to him later this morning."

"Would it be okay for me to send some officers round to hear what he has to say?"

"To be honest, I'd rather hear it first. I think it's going to be difficult for him to talk about it and I don't want him overwhelmed by too many people."

"Of course."

"I'll speak to him and ask him what he wants to do."

"The best course of action is if he reports everything. It's our best chance of getting a decent conviction."

"If he is charged, will Derek be released on bail?"

"Only if he can raise the bond money. I'm guessing your family won't be assisting in that?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Max muttered. "What if he's found not guilty... can we do anything to make sure this doesn't happen again?"

"That's quite a long way in the future, Mr. Branning... however, should that occur, there are steps we can take to ensure he doesn't get the opportunity."

Max looked to the door as he heard slight movement from upstairs. "Okay, well I'll speak to you later today. If there are any changes, please can you let me know?"

"Of course."

Max ended the call and sat at the kitchen table. The door opened and Lauren walked in, tugging Joey behind her. "Dad, I wasn't expecting you to be here." She said, surprised to see him.

"I thought we could have a talk; the three of us." Max didn't miss the way Joey tightened his grip on Lauren's hand. He was instantly tense. "Why don't you both take a seat?"

Lauren glanced at Joey, "Could we do this later?"

"I think it'd be better for Joey if we did this now?" he said. He stood and got them both a coffee, giving them both a chance to sit at the table. He plonked a mug in front of them both and then sat back down. "Joey?" His nephew was almost rigid as he sat in his chair. He sighed internally. He'd known this would be difficult but he hadn't expected this much resistance. "I just spoke to the police."

Joey looked at him sharply. "What did they say?"

"Once they have your statement they'll have enough evidence to charge Derek. He's unlikely to get out on bail, unless he's got a hidden stash of cash lying around. The detective said if you could give them as much information about everything as you could, there'd be a greater chance of him getting a longer conviction."

Joey's face turned in Lauren's direction. "I had to tell him, Joe. He needed to know and I needed to talk to someone." Joey frowned. "This is new for me, Joe. I don't know what I'm doing and I needed dad's advice." She told him quietly. Joey was silent and Max could see Lauren was getting more upset the longer he remained that way. She moved her hand over to his, tremors running through it. She left it facing palm up on the surface and very slowly Joey moved one of his hands to cover it, their fingers lacing together.

Again the room fell into silence. "The first time I remember Derek hitting me was on my fourth birthday. It was not long before Alice was born."

"What had you done wrong?" Lauren asked him.

"I knocked over a cup of juice. He backhanded me, knocking me off my chair onto the floor." Joey bit his lip as he seemed to fall back into his memories. "Mum had to cancel my birthday party. We couldn't have anyone spotting the bruises."

"How regularly did it happen?" Max asked.

"When I was young, it was a lot. Two reasons really. Firstly he was around more, it was before he'd split from mum and secondly I did a lot of things that pissed him off. I couldn't seem to do anything right as far as he was concerned."

"Was it just you he hit?"

"Sometimes mum would get a slap but usually it was just me. Just before he left us I'd learnt he would choose to hit me instead of mum if I did the wrong thing. If I could see he was getting angry I'd do something to draw his focus on me instead of her."

"Why would you do that?" Lauren asked.

Joey shrugged. "He usually didn't hurt me too bad. I knew it would hurt mum more than it would me. And I was scared he'd move on to Alice if I didn't."

"Did he still do it after he left your mum?" Max asked.

"Yeah. He still had access to us both. Alice wanted to see him so I had to go with her. I couldn't let her go and see him on her own. He'd wait until Alice was out of the way and then invent a reason to hit me."

"Is that where the scars come from?" Lauren asked. Joey looked at her startled. "I've noticed them a lot over the last couple of days."

"What scars?" Max asked.

"There's one on his jaw..." His daughter said.

"His ring cut open my jaw when I was six." Joey spoke as if he was in a daze.

"There's another just above his eyebrow." Lauren said softly.

"He pushed me up against a wall when I was ten. I tried to fight him off so he grabbed me by my T-shirt and threw me face first against the wall. There was a pipe that was sticking out of the wall and it broke when my face hit it."

A tear ran down Lauren's face and she wiped it away before speaking again. "There's one on his head, just in the hairline."

Joey smiled bitterly, "That was not long after my fourth birthday but it started the week after. I was upset about angering him and I didn't understand what was happening. I thought I could make it up to him; make up for whatever it was I'd done wrong in the first place. I didn't realise there was no making it better. That I was only going to make it worse by trying."

"What did he do?" Max asked quietly, already dreading the answer.

"When he got home for the day I got him a drink. I wanted him to love me and be proud of me. So I tried to get him a beer from the fridge. I ran to take the bottle to him but I tripped over my own feet and fell, smashing the bottle and creating an even bigger mess than I did on my birthday." His voice sounded almost clinical as he spoke. There was little emotion in his voice until he started talking again. "He was furious and I was so scared." Lauren stood from her chair and moved to stand beside him, leaning down and kissing the top of his head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I wet myself and that just made it even worse because then I began to cry. He said that only girls and babies cried. He told me I was too old to be a baby so I must be a little girl. He told me to tidy up the mess and he'd be back soon. He locked me in the house alone and I picked up the glass I'd broken. I cut my fingers open... there are more scars on my fingers and I didn't know what to do to stop the blood. I think you can probably guess the house was in a worse state when he got home. He dragged me into my room and ripped off the clothes I was wearing. He pulled this bag out of his jacket and inside was a dress that he made me wear." He stopped speaking, lifting the now cold mug of coffee to his mouth and taking a large gulp of it. "That day was the end of my childhood. It was the first time I hated Derek. It was the last time I called him daddy. He made me wear that dress every day for a month. Mum would leave with Alice in the morning and Derek would look after me. I hated him and everything he did made me hate him more. I was confused and I couldn't understand why he didn't love me; what I'd done to deserve the way he treated me. On the last day of that last week mum came home early and I went and changed back into my regular clothes. Derek was furious and when mum was putting Alice to bed he came up to my room and made me bend over his knee. He hit me with his belt. He told me I couldn't cry. If I cried he'd hit me for longer. I had to bite my tongue to stop from crying out but I managed it. He left me in my room and a little while later mum called me downstairs for tea. I blacked out as I was walking down the stairs and caught my head on the banister. I had to spend the night in the hospital. Derek stayed with me while mum was at home with Alice. I just wanted to be at home. I hated every minute of him being there because he made my life a misery."

Lauren was sobbing by now and Max couldn't even say anything to offer his nephew any comfort. Joey was visibly upset and he pulled Lauren onto his lap, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. Max could see she was talking to him, her words whispered in his ear but he couldn't hear anything she said, all he could hear was the words Joey had just said whirling around his head. Lauren spoke, drawing his attention back to the young pair, "There's a large scar on his shoulder."

"He broke my collar bone when I was six years old, the bone broke through the skin." His voice sounded tired now.

"There are scars across his back," Lauren whispered, her eyes locked on Joey's.

"After he left, when I'd go there with Alice, we used to stay the night at the place he had. Alice and I had to share a room so I would stay up later than her. He was smoking his cigars by then and this became his new form of punishment. While Alice was awake he would count up the number of infractions I made and then when she was in bed he would hold the tip of his cigar against my skin while he counted slowly to whatever number he'd come up with during the day."

"He burnt you with his cigar?" Max said, disgusted with the behaviour of his brother, someone he'd looked up to for most of his life.

"Yes." Joey replied.

"Lauren, you said there are scars on his back... how many?" he asked her.

Lauren looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip and shook her head. "There are twelve scars." Joey said.

"Are there any other scars we should know about?"

"There's one at the bottom of my back... Derek went a bit too far with his belt when I was ten. There's another scar on my hip. I tried to fight him off one day... I think I was twelve. It probably wasn't long before he went to prison. In fact it might've been one the last times I saw him before I came to Walford. He didn't like the fact I hit him and he came at me with a knife. He stabbed me in the hip and he did it with such force it nicked the edge of the bone and I was in agony for about three months."

"What happened the other night, Joey?" Max asked.

"I'd finished work and as I was walking back to the B&B I stopped in the gardens. Lauren and I had had a row so I sat on the bench to think about things."

"This is my fault?" she gasped.

"No, Lauren. This isn't your fault." Joey told her.

"It's not your fault either Joey." Max added.

"Maybe." He said, "Derek found me in the middle of the garden and tried to say he was concerned about me. Because he was my father and that's what father's do. I told him he was no father to me and he went berserk. His first punch caught me by surprise. It was the first time in such a long time I guess I wasn't looking for it and he put a lot of force behind it. It stunned me and I couldn't put up a fight so he was able to get many more in. I blacked out fairly early into it I think. The next time I was aware of anything it was when Lauren found me."

"Did he do anything at the hospital?" Max asked.

"Besides when he was arrested?" Max nodded. "He came to see me when I first woke up after the operation. He wanted to know if I remembered anything. I lied and told him I didn't." Max was relieved. For some reason he'd been expecting worse. "He came back that first night, while Alice was there. I woke up but she was asleep this time. He said she'd told him I was coming to stay here when I got out of the hospital. That infuriated him. He wanted us to project the perfect family image to the rest of the square and I wasn't helping with that. He came at me and I tried to get away. He was strangling me with his hands and I began to struggle again. The only reason he didn't do more was because Alice was there. I reminded him that she might hear and even if she didn't, would he want her to be the one who found me in the morning and how would the injuries be explained if they occurred when I was in hospital."

"He's the reason you didn't sleep well that night?" Max asked.

Joey nodded, "The nightmares that started when I was a child began again, after eleven years of not having them. I could barely sleep without hearing and seeing him in my dreams." Joey yawned.

"You're tired." Lauren said. She got to her feet, "Come on," she said, tugging on his hands.

"Joey, about the police? Would you be willing to tell them everything you've told us this morning?"

He stared at the floor and then glanced at Lauren. "I can if you're both there with me."

"I'll speak to them and get them to come round this afternoon."

"Uncle Max... can we not tell anyone else in the family. I especially don't want Alice to know."

"If this goes to trial, she'll find out then."

"If it goes that far, I'll tell her before the trial." He yawned again and Lauren dragged him from the room and up the stairs.

TBC

**A/N2: Was that a shock? I'm sure some of you suspected where this story was heading but I hope I managed to surprise you a little bit. So that's it for today. Tomorrow we'll be dealing with the aftermath of what Joey's told Max and Lauren. How do you think they'll react? Send me a review with your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So here you go... here is today's chapter. We start to see the impact of what Joey has told them on both Max and Lauren.  
**

**Chapter 15.**

Lauren stood in front of Joey in Oscar's room. It had been an emotional morning and she knew they were both overwrought and really tired. After the night before where neither of them really got any sleep, they could both do with getting some rest. She held both of his hands in hers and rested her head against his chest. They stayed that way for some time, offering comfort just by holding each other. Suddenly Lauren moved, dropping his hands and pulling his face down to hers, her hands now cupping his cheeks. She kissed him softly, over and over. He swept her into his arms, pulling her against his body as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"You don't think any less of me then, after everything I told you?" he asked her softly. She could tell he was scared of what she was going to say.

"Of course not." She kissed him again. This one was more passionate and his tongue soon entered her mouth, at her beckoning. "Joey..." she breathed when his mouth moved down her jaw. Soon he was sucking softly at the skin at the base of her neck and she moaned. Her hands were not idle either as they gripped the front of his T-shirt. As one they worked in tandem, removing layers of clothing from each other, taking their time to investigate what was revealed. Lauren stood before him in her underwear and she looked at him through her lashes, worried what he'd think about her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lauren. You're stunning." She blushed at his words and looked down to the floor. He pulled her against him and she could feel the hard contours of his body pressing against hers.

"I don't want to rush into this, Joey." She told him gently, although her actions would've told him otherwise.

"I don't want to either. I need you though. I need to show you how much I love you."

"What did you just say?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I think I love you too." She whispered back to him, smiling shyly.

"Despite everything I said this morning?" He asked.

"Yes." He hugged her tightly. "I also love you because of what you said this morning."

He kissed her passionately and she let him. She wanted this as much as he did. When they broke apart Lauren took his hand in hers and led him to the bed.

*JL*JL*

Max walked around the square a couple of times. He felt sick as he remembered all the truly awful things Joey had told them. He had no doubt it was all true. He just couldn't understand how someone could treat their child like that. He'd done some pretty horrendous things to his children but he'd never physically abused them. Something occurred to Max as he continued walking and the very thought of it made Max's stomach churn. He could feel he was losing control, his well placed mask slipping and he knew he needed something... or more accurately he needed someone.

He changed direction, heading towards the salon and his wife. The one place he knew he could go. He pushed open the door and strode into his wife's workplace. "Max, you're early." Tanya said. She paused when she saw his face, "Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

"No." He answered quietly. He pulled her into his arms and clutched her tightly.

"Max?" She was concerned about him. She wasn't sure what it was that was wrong but she knew whatever it was it was serious. This was not the way her husband usually behaved.

"Sorry." He whispered, knowing she wouldn't understand.

"What's going on Max? Is it Lauren?"

"No." He pulled away from her. He looked around the room, seeing Poppy and a couple of customers around them. "Can we go and talk upstairs?" She nodded and he led them both up the stairs. Once they were in the room he shut the door. He could feel her presence behind him in the room but he couldn't face her. "Joey told us everything." He said softly. "It was his fourth birthday when it began, Tan. He was younger than Oscar..." He heard her gasp. "I can't tell you the details. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I feel like... I don't understand how someone could do that to their child. How did I not see the kind of person Derek was? How could I believe he was such an amazing person when he could do that to his own son? What does it say about me that I didn't realise the kind of person he was. I mean, sure he'd been in prison but not for anything like this..." Max sagged as his words faded and Tanya stepped forward, gently putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Max, he's your brother... you're not supposed to think they can be that cruel." She said, her voice soft and loving.

"Joey is his son. Derek never gave him that consideration."

"We'll be there for him, Max. We'll help him through this." Tanya paused briefly. "How was Lauren when he told you both?"

"Distraught. She supported him through it though, Tan. She was there for him when he needed her. I don't think he could've got through telling us if she hadn't been there for him." He finally turned to face his wife, "This is going to change their relationship and I should imagine it will be quite soon. I can tell she loves him. I can see it on her face whenever she looks at him. I don't know if she realises what it is she feels for him but I know she does. And Joey adores her. You should see the way he behaves with her, babe, she's the centre of his world. I really think he'll be good for her as well. I'm hoping they'll both come out of this stronger than they were beforehand."

"So what happens now?"

"Joey's going to tell the police everything this afternoon. I guess we take it from there." Max had called the police when he'd first left the house and had arranged for them to arrive in about an hour's time. Max was already dreading it. He had no idea how Joey and Lauren would feel when he told them. Probably the same as him... but more than likely it would be worse for them and Max knew he needed to be there for Joey and Lauren. He was worried about how this would affect Lauren. He knew how she normally handled situations like this and he was already mentally preparing himself for that to happen.

*JL*JL*

Lauren lay in the bed, Joey's arms wrapped around her body. She could feel her heart gradually slowing down and from where her head lay she knew it was the same for him. Joey's hands were caressing her bare flesh and she shivered at the sensations coursing through her from each caress. "That was amazing..." she said, her lips pressing against his skin in a soft kiss.

"Yes, it was." He confirmed.

"So much for taking our time," she said.

"Do you regret it?"

"No... I just promised my dad I wouldn't rush this and I don't want to let him down again. I've done that enough already."

He laughed softly, "I'm actually jealous of the relationship you have with your father. How sad is that?"

"It's not sad. I may not always get on with my dad but I can see he's a thousand times better than yours." She giggled softly, "Isn't this what we argued about the other day?" she asked him.

"We're not arguing." He pointed out. He yawned, "I'm so tired." He whispered.

"Then go to sleep. I'll stay here with you." He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him if that was possible. He closed his eyes and Lauren reached up and brushed the hair from his face. It felt good to be able to do that she realised. It was just minutes later that Joey was sleeping, breathing softly as he relaxed. Lauren lay there for quite a while before she finally drifted off into a disturbed sleep.

TBC

**A/N2: So there you go. What did you think? Let me know in a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the chapter for today. It's more fallout from Lauren and Max for Joey's story. It's also time for a little interaction from the rest of the Branning brood... well some of them anyway. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 16.**

If Max had thought listening to Joey's tale the second time would be easier, he was sorely mistaken. In some ways it was harder because he knew what was coming. He also knew it wasn't any better for Joey or Lauren either. He could see the tension in both of them as they sat on the couch. DCI Marsden and her colleague were recording Joey's statement and every now and again they'd ask him a question or ask him to go into more detail. Detail Max didn't really want or need to hear. It was like a form of torture to hear it again and unfortunately Max knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd hear it.

Max clenched his fists as DCI Marsden asked to see the scars. She took photos of each one he showed her. Max was relatively fine with this until Joey pulled off his shirt and revealed the twelve circular burns down his back, which coupled with his recent bruises were a sight he'd rather forget. Bile threatened to appear when Joey showed them the scar on his hip. Max really needed to get some fresh air but he'd promised his nephew he'd be there for him during this and after everything he'd gone through in his life, the least he could do was back up that promise. He wouldn't be another Branning that let him down. And there was no way he was leaving Lauren to handle this on her own. No, Max knew he was going to have to be strong for them both.

DCI Marsden asked another question and Max was also building a list of his own that he wanted answers to. Those could wait for another day though. Max watched as Joey answered the question honestly, his words causing Lauren to start sobbing quietly. Her father watched as Joey took her hand in his, that one touch was enough to give her some comfort and her crying lessened a little. He knew he'd been right to allow them to be together. They complemented each other with their actions so well. He could see they were meant to be there for each. They belonged together.

The other detective turned off the video recorder they'd used to record Joey's evidence and Max turned to look at the female police officer, "What happens now?"

"We definitely have enough evidence to bring charges against your brother, Mr. Branning." She glanced at Joey briefly, "I'll be speaking to the CPS in the morning and confirming with them if there are any other charges we can use. Joey, I'd like to speak to your mother about this in the next couple of days. Will she be able to provide me with some corroborating information about the abuse you suffered?"

"Some of it. She doesn't know all of it though." He said quietly. "She doesn't know about what he did after they split up. I hid it from her."

"But she knew the rest of it?" She clarified.

"Yes."

"And she didn't do anything to stop it?" She asked. Max wasn't surprised she'd asked this. It was something he'd been intending to ask as well and he was interested to hear what his response would be.

Max watched as Joey became tense, scowling at the detective. "She was scared of him. She used to get hit by him as well."

"Why did she let you continue to see him after they split? She must've had enough to get sole custody of you both?"

"No, they had shared custody. He had a good lawyer for the divorce. Anyway Alice wanted to see him. I couldn't let her go there on her own. I had no choice."

"And Alice knows nothing?"

"Not until Uncle Max told her last night that it was Derek." Anyone in the room could hear the disdain in his voice when he said his father's name.

"Okay. Thanks for that, Joey. I realise it's difficult for you to talk about what your father did to you but I think we should be able to sort this out and make sure your dad is punished for what he's done." She got to her feet, followed by Max. "If you think of anything else, or if there's any questions you have, please do not hesitate to contact me. The CPS will be in touch with you when dates have been set for any hearings and will probably want to discuss the evidence you'll give in more detail."

Max showed the officers out of the house, leaving Lauren and Joey in the lounge. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked him in a whisper, already knowing he wasn't but having to ask.

He shrugged, "Worn out." He shifted closer to her but she noticed him wince as he did so. "Do you want me to get you your tablets?" He nodded and she was gone.

Max came back into the room, "Joey?" His nephew looked up at him. "Tanya called, Alice is coming over for dinner tonight. I think we all need to sit down and discuss a few things after, when Oscar is not around." Joey seemed to pale at his words. "I mean about what's going to happen now Derek is being charged. It's up to you when you tell Alice everything. If you want me to be there when you tell her, I'm there. You just need to ask."

Lauren walked into the room, a glass of water and two tablets in her hands. "Here you go," she said as she passed them to Joey. She watched as he took them and then passed her back the glass of water. "Why don't you lie down and get some sleep?" she suggested to him.

"It's all I seem to be doing," he grumbled, but all of them in the room knew that rest was what he needed.

"You're still recovering from what's happened, Joey. Don't worry about it." Max said. Lauren helped him lie down and then pulled a throw over him. He was already asleep before she got to her feet. She looked at her dad and he could see she was spiralling into an abyss of despair. "Come here." He said gently, opening his arms to her. She stumbled towards him, leaning on him heavily as she lost all semblance of control. He pulled her from the room, towards the kitchen and sat at the table, pulling her onto his lap, like he used to when she was a small girl. It was the best way he knew to offer her some comfort and if he was being honest, it gave him some comfort too. He needed his daughter close to him.

"God dad..." she whispered, once she'd calmed down a little. "How do I help him deal with this? I don't know what I'm doing. I feel useless." She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling overwhelmed with all they'd gone through in the last few days.

"The last thing I'd describe you as is useless, Lauren." He reassured her. "You've already helped him so much since this happened. When I think of what might have been if you hadn't found him in the gardens..." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "You just need to continue doing as you have been. You've already been so strong and he's going to need that strength from you to get through all of this. Promise me though, Lauren, if there is ever a time when you need some support from me, or the rest of the family, you just need to ask us. I'll be there for you, always." His hold on her tightened slightly at his words.

"Thanks dad." She whispered. "Do you think everyone in the square knows what Derek did?"

"I don't know, honey. If they don't now, they soon will."

"I'm not sure how Joey is going to handle everyone knowing."

"He's got nothing to be ashamed of. He's done nothing wrong. We just need to keep reminding him of that."

The front door opened and shut and Max looked up to see Abi walking towards the kitchen, "Is everything okay?" she asked, worried about Lauren when she saw her.

Lauren wiped away the tears on her face hurriedly. She didn't move from where she sat though, "Yeah, Abs. It's just been a long and tiring day." Max said to his youngest daughter.

Lauren moved as soon as she heard it, a loud shout from the lounge breaking the relative peace of the house. She was almost halfway to her destination before Max even registered it. She knelt beside the couch and brushed her hand through Joey's hair, trying to calm him down. Max followed her, standing in the doorway and seeing the two of them interact. He saw the moment Joey woke as he visibly relaxed when he saw Lauren there with him. He closed the door of the room, leaving them alone and went back to the kitchen. Abi was looking at him in concern. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Abs. He'll be fine. Your sister's with him now."

"Dad, is something going on between the two of them?"

"Yes. It's all fine though. Your mum and I don't have a problem with it. We just want both of them to be happy and it seems they've found that with each other."

"Won't people think it's a bit weird?"

"That's not our problem, Abs. If people want to think that way, they're welcome to. Lauren and Joey know we're okay with it and that's all that's important. At the moment my only concern is that the two of them are happy."

"But they're cousins..." she whispered. "Isn't that illegal or something?"

"No, it isn't. Abi, they need your support now so if you have an issue with this, then please keep quiet about it."

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't sure." She said but Max wasn't sure she'd truly accepted what he'd told her.

There was more noise from the hallway and soon Tanya and Oscar were in the kitchen. Oscar ran up to his father and Max lifted him up for a hug. His arms wrapped around the small boy. Holding his son in his arms made him realise all over again how Joey had suffered and he shared a pained look with Tanya, who stood watching father and son. "Where's Lauren and Joey?" she asked him gently, stepping closer and squeezing her husband's arm.

"In the lounge." Max replied softly, "Joey had another nightmare..."

"Did it go okay this afternoon?"

"What happened?" Abi asked.

"He spoke to the police." Max told her, "Yeah, there were a lot of questions but it sounds like they've got a case against Derek. I think they're going to charge him tomorrow."

The doorbell rang and Abi went to answer it. She let Alice into the house and they congregated once more in the kitchen. "Let's get dinner sorted. Abi, can you take your brother upstairs and get him to change? Your father and I are going to talk to Alice."

Abi walked out of the room with Oscar and Alice stared at her aunt and uncle. She was a little worried something had gone wrong. "Alice, sweetheart, Joey gave his statement to the police this afternoon." Tanya said.

"Okay."

"They're going to charge your dad," Max explained to her. "I'll find out tomorrow what the charges are but it's unlikely your dad will get bail and he's probably looking at a lengthy prison sentence."

"I guess I'd better contact mum then." She said, looking sad at the thought of leaving the square and returning to her former life.

"Well, Max and I have been talking and we wanted to discuss that with you and Joey this evening." Tanya said, "I spoke to my mum this afternoon as well. There are several options open to us. You don't need to rush off, Alice."

"Why don't I go and get us something from the Argy Bargy, save you cooking, babe? Gives us longer to talk about things as well."

"Good idea." She agreed, smiling at her husband brightly.

*JL*JL*

The family were sitting at the dining room table, having eaten their meal. Oscar had just gone into the lounge to play with his toys. "We wanted to get together to discuss the things that have happened over the last few days and how it's going to impact on the family." Max said, "Joey, Alice, I realise your dad was the reason you were here in Walford but Tanya and I would both really like it if you both were to stay in the area. We've missed out on both of you being in our family for most of your lives and we'd really rather not lose any more time with you both. Joey, I hope you know by now that you're more than welcome in our house and we can discuss that further in a moment." Max looked to Tanya as he stopped speaking.

"Now Alice, we know Whitney and Tyler both live over the road with you but we wondered if you'd consider a different option in the future. With Carol and Bianca due to return in a few months, long term where you're currently staying may not be viable when that happens anyway. There are actually two options we can consider. The first option is you could move in with my mum. Poppy has just moved in there and I know you're friends with her. The other option is a more distant option but it's one we'd really like you to consider. Essentially Max and I are planning a bit of remodelling for the house. We think we can convert it to put another bedroom in. We were thinking possibly in the loft. This would mean we would have space for you to stay with us. And therefore with Joey. You don't need to make a decision about that now but please know the option is there."

"So who's going to get the new room?" Abi asked, excitement in her eyes as she looked at her mum.

It was Max that answered. "Lauren and Joey." The two looked at Max and Tanya in shock, having not expected them to say that..

"Wow. Really?"

"You'd be okay with us..."

"I've already told you we're happy for the two of you to be together, Joey." Max said.

"Together?" Alice asked.

"Joey and I love each other." Lauren said. Tanya gasped at the mention of the L word but a small smile slipped onto Max's face at his daughter's admission. He wasn't as surprised as the rest of the family by what she'd said.

"But you're cousins?" Alice asked.

"That's what I said..." Abi muttered.

"Girls, there is nothing wrong with cousin's being involved with each other. Yes, some people may have a problem with it but our main priority is that Joey and Lauren are happy together. Anything else we can handle as a family." Max stated.

"Are you okay with this Alice?" Joey asked his sister, needing to know what she thought.

"It's a bit of a shock. I wasn't expecting you to say this. I've seen how close the two of you are this week. I didn't realise it was this though."

"So you're alright with it?" he asked again.

"I'm not sure at the moment. What happens if you split up in the future... it will tear the family apart if you do. Are you sure you want to risk that?"

"That won't happen, Alice," Lauren whispered. Lauren got up from her seat and moved so she was balanced on Joey's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him surprisingly gently. Alice stared at the two of them but looked away and ignored them when they tried to get her to say something else.

"Does anyone else have anything they want to say?" Max asked once it became clear that conversation was over.

"I'd like to say something if that's okay?" Joey said.

"Go ahead, son."

"Actually it's two things. Firstly I'd like to say thank you to both of you, Uncle Max, Tanya. For the last couple of days and for taking myself and Alice into your house."

"You're more than welcome, Joey." Tanya said.

"The second thing is... well, I guess I feel I need to tell you all the reason this is all happening. I can't go into massive detail... I've already done that twice today and I can't face it a third time but I can tell you some of it." Lauren leant forward and kissed him softly on the cheek, her hand brushing the other side of his face, "I know Max has told you that it was Derek who put me in hospital but there is much more that he hasn't told you." Joey paused, looking at his sister intensely. She smiled at him reassuringly but he knows she has no idea of what is coming. "Derek first hit me on my fourth birthday and it's been a pretty regular occurrence ever since then."

"Joey?" Alice gasped. She reached for him, touching his arm to comfort him. She couldn't hide the hurt she felt when he shook her hand off.

"Sorry Al, but I can't do this if you start doing that. This is so difficult for me to talk about." He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before slowly releasing it. "Derek's physical and mental abuse began when I was four and continued up until just before he went to prison. This week was the first time since I arrived in Walford that he hit me."

"I'm so proud of you," Lauren whispered to him, squeezing his hand tightly once he'd told them.

Joey was intently watching his sister's reaction and he could see she was struggling to either believe him or accept what he'd just said. "Alice?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him softly.

"I couldn't..."

"Did mum know?"

"She knew about it before they got divorced. I don't think she knew that it continued after that time. I hid it from her."

"Why wouldn't she do something about it if she knew?"

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" he asked her in shock.

"I don't know what I think, Joey." She got to her feet unsteadily, "I guess I need to think about this. I think I'm going to go back over the road. Thanks for dinner, Uncle Max, Tanya." With that she walked out of the house, the door shutting loudly behind her.

"I..." Joey was struggling and everyone could see it. His face paled and he pushed at Lauren to get her to move. Lauren stood and watched as Joey fled the room, running up the stairs. She could hear the sound of him revisiting his food seconds later and she glanced at her dad briefly before moving, following the same path as her boyfriend just had. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath, watching Joey suffer, not sure how to help him through this.

Once he'd stopped heaving, he sagged against the porcelain and shut his eyes. Lauren reached forward and pulled the flush, "She didn't mean it the way it sounded, Joe." She told him, her hand brushing up and down his back as she moved nearer to him.

"How do you know that?" he muttered.

"I should imagine it's hard for her to hear how the whole of her family kept something this huge hidden from her. She's in shock and I think she probably feels a bit guilty that she didn't notice."

"What about if I told her everything and she decides she wants nothing do with me?" he whispered, scared at the thought of his sister rejecting him.

"That will never happen. She loves you, Joe and she always will." She said to him, so sure of it and earnest with her words that he had to believe her.

"What did I do to deserve you, Lauren Branning?" he asked as he smiled at her, a look filled with love.

"Just being you was enough." She replied, her own smile matching his as she leant forward and hugged him tightly.

TBC

**A/N2: I know Alice's reaction is a little out of character... I just wrote as if she found it to difficult to reconcile the person Joey was telling her about with the person she is used to living with. Hope you liked the interaction between Max and Lauren and Joey and Lauren.**

**Let me know what you think... send me a review!**

**Not sure if I'll be able to post a chapter tomorrow... will try as soon as I can to update again. Have a Merry Christmas anyway.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Firstly, Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you're all having a good day. While the family are all dozing and letting dinner go down, I thought I'd update the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 17.**

Lauren made her way quietly down the stairs. It had been hours since her and Joey had gone up to their room but she was unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see in her head was an image of a four year old Joey being hit by his dad. It was an impossible task trying to sleep with that going round her head. She'd somehow managed to get out of Joey's grasp without waking him so now she was making her way into the lounge so she wouldn't disturb him from his currently peaceful sleep. She grabbed a bottle of vodka off the sideboard along with a glass and sat at the dining room table. Without thinking about it she opened the bottle and poured herself a generous amount of the clear liquid. For some reason though she couldn't seem to pick up the glass and drink it. She stared at the glass and bottle, knowing this was the direction she usually turned in times of crisis. And this would definitely class as a crisis. So why couldn't she do that this time? All she wanted to do was forget about what he'd told her, why wouldn't her head let her take that one small step to oblivion? It would only take one sip and then the glass would be empty before she even realised it. But she couldn't.

A tear rolled down her face and she rested her head on her hand as she slumped on the table. Many more followed and she was soon sobbing uncontrollably, finding one way of releasing the devastation she was feeling.

"Lauren?" Max said as he pushed opened the door. Even in the dark he could see her sitting with the glass of vodka in front of her and sighed. "Drinking in the middle of the night? That's a new low, even for you." He said, his words sharper than his tone. His disappointment even stronger. He'd thought they were past this.

"I haven't drunk any of it..." she whispered and it was only then Max realised she was crying.

He walked over to the table, picking up the bottle and glass and putting them on the sideboard, out of his daughter's reach. "You want to talk about it?" he asked her gently as he sat down beside her.

"I can't stop thinking about what he told us, dad." She sobbed. "It's all I see every time I close my eyes."

"It's the same for me, Lauren." He told her gently. He reached for her and pulled her towards him and she went easily to him. Her crying increased in intensity once she was safe in her father's arms and Max wasn't ashamed to admit there were tears in his eyes as well as he also struggled with what they'd been told. He ran his hand through Lauren's hair, like he'd done when she was little. Back in a time before he made all the mistakes that messed up her life. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you, Lauren." He whispered to her, needing to get some absolution for what he'd done to his children; none more so than his eldest, who'd had to deal with a lot in her life.

She laughed bitterly, "In the scheme of things, what you did was tame in comparison."

Somehow he couldn't take her words as any form of comfort. "Still, I'm sorry." He said. "You should try to sleep." He told her gently. "You're exhausted and Joey will need you tomorrow."

"I wish I could."

"We'll just stay here then." He told her gently. He pushed her upright and got to his feet, leaning forward and lifting her in his arms. He walked them over to the couch and sat down on it, placing her on his lap. They both sat in the dark for a long time. Lauren would still cry intermittently and Max tried to offer her some comfort. Just as dawn was breaking, Lauren drifted off to sleep and Max was pleased she was finally at peace. He didn't want to let go of her still so they stayed where they were and he watched over her. Sometime later he heard soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Max?"

It was Tanya, "In here," he said quietly, so he didn't wake Lauren.

Tanya came into the room, pausing when she saw the two of them. "Everything okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Lauren was down here for the same reason."

Tanya sat down, looking closer at her eldest daughter. "Has she been crying?"

"Most of the night..." he said, his hand brushing through her hair again as he kissed his daughter tenderly on the forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"A coffee would be great."

Tanya stood and moved towards the kitchen, "I see some things don't change..." she said bitterly when she saw the vodka on the side.

"She didn't drink any, Tan. She may have poured herself a glass of it but she didn't drink it. I think we can call that an achievement."

*JL*JL*

Lauren woke and she could still feel her dad's arms around her. She felt so safe and then she realised how the situation had been so different for the man she loved. She stiffened as the memory of Joey's life ran through her thoughts.

"Lauren?" Max asked, concerned when he felt her tense in his arms. She dissolved into tears again, an instant replay of the previous night. "It's going to be okay, honey. This will get easier."

She hiccupped as this crying jag ended, "Why am I being so pathetic about this?" She frowned, "This isn't even about me, it's about Joey."

"That's why it's affecting you like this, babe. You love him and that's why you're in so much pain." Her dad tried to explain, pausing briefly before talking again, "This is how me and your mum felt when we would see you getting drunk all the time. It would hurt us the same as this feels for you because we love you and we don't like seeing you suffer."

"I'm sorry I put you through that." She whispered, laying her head on his chest, "I can't promise I won't fall back on my bad habits once in a while but I'm going to try and cut back on the drinking, dad."

"I'm glad to hear that. We'll be here for you if you need any help."

"I'll probably take you up on that."

"Help with what?" It was Joey, he stood in the doorway.

"Joe..." Lauren said softly. She clambered from her dad's lap and launched herself at her cousin.

"Sweetheart," he breathed as she clung to him.

"How do you feel this morning? Did you sleep well?" She asked him gently once she'd loosened her grip on him.

"Better than you by the looks of it." He whispered, his thumb brushing across the apple of her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually I'd really just like to sleep." She told him.

"Let's go then." He turned towards the hallway and they were soon moving up to Oscar's room.

Suddenly Lauren pulled away from him, "Hang on a minute." She said, dashing back downstairs. She found her dad still on the couch. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, "thanks, dad." She said, smiling at him with such a look of love it took his breath away. It had been a very long time since Max had seen that from his eldest daughter, not without justified cause admittedly but still. Lauren ran back out to Joey and grabbed his hand tightly. Joey dragged her upstairs and into their room.

He stood her in the middle of the room and slowly stripped her clothes from her body. She tried to stop him when she was in her underwear but he brushed her hands away and continued on his mission. "So beautiful..." he breathed against the shoulder.

"Joey..."

His hands traced over her skin, barely touching her but almost burning her at the same time. "We'll go to bed in a minute." He promised her.

"To sleep, Joey. Not have sex."

"Who said anything about sex?" he breathed in her ear, a shiver running down her back. "I just want to hold you in my arms, feel you against me." He kissed her neck, "I want to be able to help you like you've helped me over the last few days."

"And you need to do that with me naked?" she asked with a small smile.

"Not just you, silly." He chuckled. He turned them both around and then pulled them both so they were lying in the bed. He threw the duvet over them both and wrapped his arm around her waist. Joey kissed her shoulder tenderly and she allowed herself to relax. He smiled against her skin, "Come here..." he whispered, pulling her back against his now naked body. "So what is it you want help with?"

"My drinking... or rather stopping it," she whispered.

"You know I'll help you with that too, right?"

"Thanks."

"Where did you go last night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs. I didn't want to disturb you."

"And you didn't come back upstairs..."

"No. Dad came down."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She doesn't answer him and that's confirmation for him. "Talk to me babe."

"I don't want you to feel bad..." she whispered.

"I'm already thinking the worst because you aren't talking to me." He took a deep breath, "Yesterday you said that it might be better if you told someone. You were right babe, it did feel better so you should take your own advice."

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see it, over and over again."

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you told me. I wanted to know."

"So you went downstairs last night?"

"Yeah. I had a bit of a meltdown when dad came down."

"I wish you'd woke me up. I want to be there for you as much as you've been there for me."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think I needed my dad. And in a way he needed me too."

He could understand that. Joey had noticed how the relationship between Lauren and her father had improved in recent days. It was something he was glad of, knowing how difficult life could be if you didn't get on with your father. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I managed to drift off a few hours ago."

"You should get some more then." He told her.

"I'm not sure I can." She admitted.

"Will it help if I held you in my arms?"

"I think I'd like that..."

"Good." He told her. His hand climbed her higher, brushing over the contours of her body until he reached her face. He turned it so he could kiss her on the lips, a kiss that built in passion. Lauren moaned softly as she got swept away with the intensity. She turned so she was facing him and he pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Lauren Branning." He said, his forehead pressed against hers.

Lauren's eyes were beginning to droop but now she wanted to stay awake, she liked this; liked being here with Joey like this. She loved the way it felt to be held in his arms, liking the closeness to him and the way she could feel his body reacting to hers. As hard as she tried to fight it, the sensation of his hand running up and down her back gently soothed her and helped her finally get some sleep.

*JL*JL*

"Where's Lauren gone?" Tanya asked Max as she brought him in a cup of coffee.

"She went back to bed, with Joey." Tanya looked at him and Max yawned. "They're fine. Let them be."

"Okay."

Another yawn overtook Max. He sat in the seat he'd vacated not that many hours ago. "She's promised to try and kick the drinking..." he said, seeing the shock on his wife's face as he said it.

"What brought that on?"

"We talked." He didn't want to go into any more detail than that. He felt protective of the bond he'd seemingly re-established with his eldest daughter. For so many years there had been a wedge between them and he was reluctant to let anyone else taint it, even slightly.

"Well, seeing as how she's gone back to bed, why don't you go as well? You've been down here most of the night and I'm sure you didn't get any sleep."

"I think I will." He said, taking his drink upstairs with him and going to get some sleep.

*JL*JL*

Later that evening Joey and Lauren were curled up on the couch, watching a movie with Oscar. Joey kept kissing Lauren's neck, also making her laugh when he'd try and slip his hand beneath her sweater. Each time she swatted it away and told him off but it never stopped him from trying again a few minutes later. It had been a relaxing day – after a not so refreshing night. For the first time in several days there was no stress for either of them to deal with. They'd spent the day together, wrapped up in each other, affirming their feelings for each other with small touches and kisses, glad to not have to hide their relationship from others anymore. Earlier Lauren's parents had gone to see Jack and Abi was spending time with Alice so it was just the three of them in the house.

Oscar stood up and came to stand in front of them both once the movie was finished. "Joey..."

"Yes, Oscar?"

"What happened to your face?" he asked him softly.

"A bad man hit me and hurt me." Joey explained in the best way you could to a small boy. He was wary to telling Oscar too much, knowing from personal experience he was too young to be exposed to this. He deserved to be sheltered from it as long as possible.

"Why would he do that?" He said, frowning at his cousin and sister.

"Because he was a bad man."

"I don't like him. He shouldn't have hurt you." Oscar said, his frown deepening and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll tell you a secret, Oscar. I don't like him either." Joey said, a small smile on his face.

Oscar smiled at him and climbed onto the couch, hugging him tightly. "Can I ask you another question, Joey?"

"Of course you can."

He looked at first Joey and then his eldest sister, "When can I have my room back?" He asked them seriously. Both Lauren and Joey laughed at his question and he started laughing with them.

"I think you need to speak to mum and dad about that, Oscar," Lauren told him gently.

"Okay." He said.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now..." Lauren said gently.

"Can't I stay up? I promise I won't tell mum."

"No, Oscar. You've got school tomorrow." Lauren got up and picked up her brother. "Let's go, Oscar." Lauren returned just ten minutes later to her boyfriend. "Thanks for that, Joe."

"What for?"

"Speaking to him about it without going into details."

"He deserves to have some of his childhood protected from that kind of thing but at the same time I didn't want to lie to him." He told her as he held her in his arms. "It didn't take long to put him to bed. Was he okay?" Joey said.

"Yeah. He was tired though."

"Did your dad tell you that they're going to start sorting out the loft conversion in the next day or two?" Joey said, kissing her temple.

"No." Lauren smiled at Joey.

"I still can't believe they're going to allow us to be together like that."

"Well they've let us be together for the last two nights. Why would you think they'd change their minds now?"

"I guess I'm just not used to people being like that with me; trusting me."

"Get used to it, babe. You're part of my family now."

TBC

**A/N2: So there you go. Another nice interaction between Max and Lauren. Next chapters start getting serious again... More tomorrow, I hope. Let me know what you think... send a review. I'll reply the reviews I've received for the last chapter tomorrow too. I'm being beckoned back downstairs. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I hope everyone is having a great Christmas. Mine's good but I'm desperate to watch this weeks episodes of EastEnders. It's like torture knowing I haven't seen them yet. Will try to see them today as most of the family are leaving but I can't guarantee it.  
**

**Anyway... on with the story. So at the beginning of this chapter there's a little time jump. We're, essentially, on the final section of this tale now so I needed to move the story forward a little. Also, in earlier chapters I said I wasn't a medical expert and therefore couldn't guarantee the accuracy of what I'd written. Well, I'm not a legal expert either (although I like my legal dramas as much as the medical shows...) so I've done the best I can but there are probably glaring errors so I'm sorry about that. Anyway enough of this huge author's note... Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 18.**

It had been ten weeks since Derek Branning was arrested. Today was the start of the trial in court. There had already been a bail hearing, where bail was denied but Joey hadn't had to go to that. Today would be the first time Joey faced his father since that afternoon in the hospital. He was understandably nervous and while Lauren was trying to keep him calm, it was only working so much, not helped by the addition of her own nerves.

"When do we need to leave?" Joey asked Max, not for the first time.

"In about ten minutes." Max said gently. He could see how nervous his nephew was and he was concerned about how he was going to handle the next few days.

"I won't have to speak to him, will I?"

"No, Joey." Max said. This wasn't the first time he'd had to answer this question either but Max could understand his nerves.

"Is Alice coming?" He asked hesitantly. Alice was a sore subject in the house and had been for pretty much the whole of the last two weeks. Joey had seen very little of her since he'd come home from the hospital. She still hadn't accepted his relationship with Lauren, in fact she was barely talking to Lauren at all. Joey knew her attitude was hurting Lauren and it had made her doubt telling anyone outside of the family about the fact they were together. As a result of this, both of them had rarely left the house since he'd got home from the hospital but he couldn't complain because this meant they'd spent a lot of time together and their relationship was getting stronger as the days went by.

"Tanya told her she could come with us or Jack offered to take her." Max said, not quite sure how Joey would take this news. He stared at his nephew again and saw the moment the resignation hit him. Max just wished there was something he could say to make him feel better.

"She's going with Jack isn't she?" he said, his hands clenching into fists as he got up from the couch and stared out of the front window, seeing the normal day to day life unfolding outside and wishing he could be a part of it.

"Yeah... Sorry Joey." Max said.

Lauren entered the room at that moment and she quickly moved to stand in front of Joey. "Hey babe?" she said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him eagerly. "You okay? You seem tense."

It was true, he was tense but as her hand clasped his clenched fist he visibly relaxed. "Alice is going with Jack to court." He whispered.

"Oh." Lauren actually thought this was a good thing because there was already enough tension surrounding them both without needing any more piling on top but she didn't tell her boyfriend that.

"She'll come round eventually, Joey." Max said, "Maybe once things are sorted with Derek and she's got used to that, she'll be more ready to accept the two of you being together." He really hoped his words were slightly true. He looked at his watch, "We need to get cracking. I'll go and get the car and wait for your mum outside. See you in a minute."

"You look very sexy in that suit, babe." Lauren said. She straightened the tie he was wearing and gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He gripped her hands in his, "You'll stay with me, won't you? Regardless of anything he says in court?"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." She told him gently. A car horn honked from outside, "We'd better go before dad comes in here and drags us out."

They walked out of the house, Lauren locking the door behind them. As they walked towards the car, Joey took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly. Lauren looked up and saw her friends, Whitney and Lucy standing near the Butcher house. Her step faltered for a fraction of a second but it was enough for Joey to notice. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." They got into her dad's car and were soon leaving the square. Lauren could see the girls watching their progress and she began to wonder what they were thinking. Over the last few weeks, she'd become pretty cut off from all her friends. Mainly because she was supporting Joey through this and they'd been getting to know each other better. That was only part of it though. Her main reason was much more to do with not knowing how they would react to her and Joey being together. There was a part of her that was scared of what they would say. So after several weeks of this building up she was now petrified. Neither of their sister's reactions had been as they'd hoped, although Abi was now coming round to the idea having seen the two of them together since Joey had come to stay with them. It had, however, knocked Lauren's confidence and she was dreading her friends discovering the truth. What if they'd guessed what was going on? She realised they were going to have to find it out at some stage; they would be unable to hide this forever and if it was a choice between being with Joey and not being with him, she already knew what she would choose. She knew he was the most important thing in her life and he would always be so hopefully.

Lauren tightened her grip on Joey's hand as the drive continued. The closer they got to the court, the more she began to worry about how Alice and Joey would react to seeing their father and each other. The car began to slow and she knew it was nearly time to do that. She looked at Joey, he was so gorgeous, he took her breath away and she was still coming to terms with him feeling about her that way. Most of her previous relationships have essentially been drunken fumbles and she'd never really be made to feel special. Even with Peter, they had been so young and when their relationship turned more serious, Peter had managed to cheapen it which led to its ultimate demise. With Joey now, it was more intense than any of her previous relationships but everything he did made her feel so special and loved. He glanced at her, seeming to know what she was thinking, "I love you," he mouthed at her.

Lauren bit her lip to stop the emotions she was feeling from overwhelming her. She couldn't remember ever having cried as much as she had since this all began. Her car door opened and as she climbed out of it she smiled slightly at her father, a man she'd had a strained relationship with for a majority of her life but who was now the person she could rely on to be there when she needed him. If there was anything she was grateful for about this whole situation, apart from Joey, it was the new relationship she had with her father. Lauren finally understood him a little better than she ever had before and she hoped this was mutual. She also wasn't sure she would've got through this without his support. There had been several times over the last ten weeks where she'd turned to him, upset and confused at the odd times that Joey pushed her away when he needed his own space to deal with what he was going through, needing her dad's help when she wanted to slip back into her old habits and also those few times when she'd just needed her dad to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

The four Branning's walked into the court, seeing Alice, Jack and Sharon already present. They went over to them and Lauren couldn't help the piercing pain that hit her when Alice looked straight through her. She'd always thought the two of them had been close before this happened but now she acted as if her brother and cousin didn't even exist. Despite many requests Joey hadn't had a chance to tell her what he'd gone through in detail and Lauren knew today was going to be especially difficult for Joey and his sister.

There were footsteps behind her and Lauren turned, seeing her Aunt Carol walking towards them. She hadn't realised she'd be here, knowing she was staying in Suffolk to be close to Bianca. "Max... Jack..."

"Carol, we weren't expecting you." Max said.

"Tanya called me and told me what had happened." She turned and stared at Joey and Lauren.

Lauren was unable to read anything from her expression. She could however feel the tension building in Joey. She turned her attention back to him, stepping closer to him. "You okay?" She looked at his face, he was pale and she could see stress in his whole frame. She reached a hand up to his face, her fingers drawing his focus back to her. "You know you just need to tell them everything, right. Just tell them the truth." He nodded sharply and she smiled at him, "We're all here for you, Joe. You know that." He hugged her tightly to him, burying his head in her neck as he tried to take some strength from her. For a few minutes it was as if there was just the two of them there but Lauren eventually became aware of the soft murmur of their family surrounding them. Joey seemed calmer once he pulled away from her but he still gripped her hand tighter than he ever had before, as if he was scared he would lose her.

The tension built again as they were called into the courtroom and when they walked through the doors she was very aware of the moment Joey saw his father sitting in the dock. She could see a heated debate happening between him and his barrister. Suddenly Derek looked in their direction and it was as if the temperature in the room reduced by about twenty degrees. Max and Tanya sat either side of the couple, knowing they needed their support through this. The rest of their family were sitting in the seats behind them and when Joey turned to look at her and kissed her on her temple Lauren was more than aware of the tut of disapproval from Alice. Her father's arm was around her shoulder and she was also holding his hand. Lauren was more nervous today than she'd ever been. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was questioned.

Everyone stood as the judge entered the room. Lauren was in a daze as the initial stages of the trial began. She heard Derek plead innocence when asked and she wondered how he could do such a thing with so many witnesses to the last attack on his son. Both of the security guards from the hospital were questioned first and gave their evidence, stating how Derek had been threatening his son. After they'd finished her name was called and she felt her stomach drop. Max hugged her briefly before she stood and walked slowly up to the front of the room.

She swore to tell the truth and then sat in the witness box. As she was a prosecution witness their barrister began with her questioning. She answered each question easily but that wasn't a surprise. She'd run through the questions with them before, in preparation for today. She knew the real problems would start when the defence began and while she'd been prepared for this too, it was definitely the much scarier part of her role in this. As the barrister took a seat Lauren took a sip of the glass of water on the stand. She shot a quick look at Joey and her dad and they both smiled at her. Alice was scowling at her and it threw her slightly off balance.

Derek's barrister got to her feet and she looked at Lauren, "Derek Branning is your uncle, isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"How well do you know your uncle?"

"Not well." Lauren admitted.

"Isn't it true that until recently you had only met your uncle a handful of times?"

"Yes."

"And when was the first time you met your his children, your cousins?"

"I met Alice first. That was back in May. Joey didn't arrive in the square until June."

"So you've known them for less than six months?"

"Yes." She was beginning to wonder where this questioning was going.

"It's my understanding that you've had a troubled few years yourself." Lauren waited, not knowing what she was supposed to say. Was that even a question? "Your family have had their fair share of run-ins with the law. Isn't that correct?"

"I guess."

"Including you?"

Lauren felt faint at this attack. "Yes." She whispered, darting her eyes towards her father. She could see her Uncle Jack's hand resting on her father's shoulder. The anger on her dad's expression was barely contained. She daren't even look at Joey, scared of what she'd see.

"Can you tell me what it was you were charged with, Miss Branning?"

"GBH with intent."

"And what did you do to get that charge?"

"Umm." Again she looked to her father, tears welling in her eyes at the bad memories she was being forced to relive.

"An answer please, Miss Branning." The barrister said, her attitude very smug when she could see Lauren struggling.

"I ran my dad over." She said softly.

"So your relationship with your own father isn't the best?"

"It wasn't then. It's different now..." Lauren didn't miss the small smile on her dad's face as she said those last words.

"I see." The barrister looks at some sheets of paper on the table in front of her. "Can you tell me how old you are, Miss Branning?"

"I'm eighteen."

"And you already have an unhealthy relationship with alcohol, isn't that correct?"

"In the past, yes."

"Isn't it true that you're renowned in your community for getting extremely drunk and you'd normally end up going home with a complete stranger?"

"Yes." Lauren whispered.

"Speak up, please, Miss Branning." The barrister said sharply.

"Yes." Lauren said, a little louder this time.

"How many times would you say this has happened?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you could give the court an estimate?"

"I don't know."

"Come, come, Miss Branning... maybe I can help. Would you say it was just once or more?"

"More."

"So maybe twice?"

"No."

"Five times... that's a nice round figure. Would you say that was correct?"

"No." Lauren admitted. Now she couldn't bring herself to look at her parents or Joey, not wanting to see the shame on their faces.

"So it's more than that?"

"Yes."

"Your honour, my learned colleague is badgering the witness." The prosecution barrister said as he got to his feet.

"Sustained. Please endeavour to get to the point soon, Miss Scott."

"Yes, your honour." She turned once more to look at Lauren. "So, Miss Branning, in your own words, you freely admit that in recent months you've got drunk on more than five occasions and slept with strangers."

Lauren felt hot as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. "Yes." She answered softly.

"How would you characterise your relationship with Alice Branning?"

"I think we get on well, she's a little older than me, but I'd say I was more mature than her in some ways." She replied honestly because as far as she could see Alice had had a pretty sheltered life. Certainly nothing like her brother's.

"Did your Uncle Derek approve of your relationship?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He thought I would be a bad influence on her."

"I see." She looked at more papers in front of her, "And how would you characterise your relationship with Joseph Branning?"

"We're close."

"Isn't it true that you're involved in a romantic relationship?"

"Yes." There was a general murmur in the court at her response. She looked at Joey quickly and he flashed a soft smile in her direction.

"How long would you say this relationship has been going on?"

"Since Joey was in hospital."

"You found Joseph Branning in the square on the morning of July 24th. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"It was early in the morning, isn't that right?"

"Yes, about 6am."

"That's very early, Miss Branning. Why were you out at that time in the morning?"

"I was going home." Lauren admitted softly.

"So you'd been drinking the night before?"

"Yes."

"So you were hungover?"

"No. I hadn't had that much to drink. I stopped drinking quite early in the evening."

"Why was that?"

"Joey and I had had an argument. I felt guilty about some of the things I'd said to him."

"You argued with Joseph Branning? Did this argument get physical?"

"No."

"Well, we only have your word on that..."

"Your Honour...?" the prosecution barrister protested.

"Sustained. Please refrain from rhetoric in my court."

"Yes your Honour. Miss Branning, did your Uncle Derek approve of the relationship you had with his son?"

"No."

"What did he say about it?"

"He said it was disgusting."

"Because you're cousins?"

"Yes." Lauren looked at her Uncle as he sat in the dock and she saw the smirk on his face. A shiver ran down her back at the look of pure evil on his face.

"Have you been intimate with your cousin, Joseph?"

Lauren felt like she'd just been slapped. Why did it seem this was becoming a character assassination of her? She looked at her family as they sat near the back of the court. Joey was almost quivering with rage and she could see her father was faring little better. "Yes." She finally answered.

Another murmur was heard in the court, this one louder than the previous one. She couldn't look at her family now, she wasn't sure if she'd just let her parents down again, having promised them she wouldn't rush into this relationship.

"I have no further questions for this witness, your Honour."

"Your Honour, permission to re-direct?" the prosecution barrister asked.

"Go ahead Mr Wright."

"Lauren..." the prosecution's barrister said, "How would you quantify your feelings for Joey?"

Lauren smiled slightly and looked down at her hands, feeling her cheeks heat, "I love him." She said softly.

"And it's a different kind of love than you have for... Alice, for example?" Lauren nodded. "For a record please, Lauren."

"Yes. I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone." She said softly.

"And what do your parents think about your relationship with Joey?"

"They're supporting us."

"They don't see your relationship as wrong?"

"No."

"Have they said why that is?"

"Yes. They want us both to be happy. We're happier together than we were apart."

"Just a few more questions, Lauren. When was the last time you had a drink?"

"July 23rd."

"The night before you found Joey?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us why you used to drink?"

"I would turn to it as a form of comfort I guess."

"In fact your drinking began after your brother died, isn't that right?"

"Yes. I didn't know how to handle his death. My whole family struggled to cope with it. Drinking became my way of coping."

"And would you say your drinking has got worse gradually or was it as a result of specific circumstances?"

"It's a bit of both. It did gradually get worse..." Lauren's mouth ran dry and she picked up the glass of water again, trying to ignore the shaking of her hand as she took a sip.

"Did something happen that pushed your drinking to increase?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell the jury what that was?"

Tears ran down her face, "My mum was diagnosed with cancer." She said softly, lowering her head to look at her hands clasped on her lap.

"Didn't you have the support of your family to help you through this time? Your father? Your grandparents, aunts and uncles? Your sister?"

"No." She whispered. "I was the only one who knew. Mum didn't want anyone to know."

"That must have been very difficult for you?" he asked her gently.

"It wasn't easy. It was very tiring. I was helping my mum through her treatment. I helped look after my younger sister and baby brother. I helped my mum with the business she owns when she was sick after the treatments."

"And you dropped out of school, didn't you?"

"I couldn't do everything. Something had to give. That was the easiest thing to stop."

"You didn't think of telling someone and asking someone for help?"

"Not initially."

"Why not?"

"Part of me was glad mum trusted me enough to ask me to help her. I wanted to be there for her and help her through it."

"And your drinking became worse at this point?"

"Yes. I thought it was something I could control, one of the few things I had in my life that I could control. I just wanted to forget the horrible things in my life. Alcohol let me do that."

"Did this lead to anything else?"

"Yes. I had several one night stands, I guess."

"Do you know why you did this?"

"It was partly because of the drinking, I suppose. I thought I could control it but really it was controlling me. That wasn't the whole reason though."

"What was?"

Lauren took a deep breath. This was something they'd discussed when preparing for the trial as Mr. Wright had said they would likely use the relationship with Joey to tarnish them both and her reliance on alcohol was another weapon they'd use against them. Therefore Lauren had had a while to really think about this question and she knew what her answer was, "I wanted someone to look after me, I think. I was looking after everyone else, I was responsible for keeping the family going and I wanted someone to be there for me but I was looking in the wrong places. Firstly with the alcohol and then with the boys."

"Why did this situation come to a head?"

"I told someone."

"Why did this happen?"

"I found out a friend of mum's who also was also having treatment for cancer had died and that mum had stopped getting treatment when she found this out. I realised I needed help. I couldn't do it on my own anymore."

"So what did you do?"

Lauren began to cry, "My mum and dad had separated and dad had left the square. He came back to the square because Uncle Jack called him. My uncle had realised something was going on and told my dad he was needed back home. He was about to leave again after an argument with mum. I stopped him and told him she had cancer. I said we needed him. I said I needed him."

"Did your drinking improve after that?"

"No. It got worse."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel needed anymore, I suppose. And I couldn't handle everything I'd gone through. I just wanted to forget. When it had just been me and mum dealing with it, there wasn't as much time for me to drink because I was always busy running around trying to help with things. Once everyone else knew they all stepped in to help and I suddenly had a lot of free time to myself. It was all I could think about and I wanted to just make it all stop. I made some questionable decisions, pushing my parents to their limits and not realising how much I was hurting them."

"So you drank to forget and slept with guys to forget."

"Yes." She said, tears streaming down her face at the admission.

"It must have been difficult to suddenly stop drinking like you have done?"

"Not really."

"What was it that made you stop? For what you've told us, it sounds like your drinking was a daily event. And you haven't drunk for more than ten weeks."

"To start with it was because I was at the hospital with Joey. I was so worried about him, I was focused on his recovery and I didn't need the drink."

"What about after that?"

"When he was released from hospital Joey told me and my dad about what had happened. It hurt to hear the things he told us and I was tempted to get drunk that first night. I even poured myself a glass of vodka but I couldn't drink it."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want it. I only poured it out of habit." Lauren looked at her father and she could see the pride in his eyes. "I talked to my dad and he helped me handle the pain I was feeling after hearing about what Joey had gone through. He told me that was how him and my mum felt about my drinking. I realised how much I'd been hurting them as well as myself and I knew it was time to stop."

"Did anything else affect this decision?"

"I didn't need the comfort I got from drinking anymore because I've got Joey now. He helps me and I help him. We're there for each other and support each other."

"Thank you Lauren. I have no further questions, your Honour."

*JL*JL*

Lauren made her way shakily back to her family. The judge adjourned the court and it was only then that she realised how long she'd been on the witness stand. She suddenly felt very tired. There were many calls of her name as she collapsed against her father.

*JL*JL*

"Lauren?"

"Lauren, darling?"

It was her parent's voices she heard first as she came to. She stirred slightly and felt her father's arms around her. "Dad?" She opened her eyes, looking around and not recognising where she was. She looked at the room a second time. "Where's Joey? Where are we?"

"We're in a side room. We brought you here when you blacked out." Her mum said.

"Joey's outside. The barrister wanted to talk to him about something. He's going to be taking the stand after lunch." Max noticed his daughter's expression fall at what he'd said, "He wanted to be here, Lauren. He had to go with them but he'll be here soon."

"I'm sorry dad, mum." She said brokenly, "I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you both. I should've been helping you not creating more problems."

They both hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. "Lauren, I'm sorry too." Tanya said to her daughter. "I'm sorry I heaped so much pressure on you. I couldn't see past my own agony to realise how much I was hurting you. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"I didn't mind, mum." She said softly. "There was a part of me that liked you relying on me. I liked being the one you turned to. It was my head that was struggling with everything. I just couldn't forget it; my mind wouldn't switch off so I drank to try and do so." Lauren kissed her mum on the cheek, "My drinking was never your fault, mum. I'm sorry if what I said made you think I blamed you. I don't, truly."

"You should've been able to turn to me if you needed someone." Tanya said softly.

"You already had so much to deal with. I couldn't dump my drama on you too."

"You should've been able to turn to me." Max said, his voice one of despair.

"Dad, it's not your fault either. I told you to leave. I said I didn't want to see you again." Lauren hated her memories of that night, hated remembering seeing the hurt on her dad's face when she'd told him to go.

"I should've tried harder."

"Could've, should've, would've. We can't change what's done. We need to live for the future." Lauren said quietly.

"When did you become so grown up?" Tanya asked her daughter with a smile.

"I don't know, mum." The door opened and Lauren knew it could only be one person. "Joey?" She ran for him and he caught her easily.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about either." She told him.

"The questions she asked you..."

"We knew they were going to go that route."

"I'm sorry anyway."

"Are you ready for this afternoon?" she asked him worriedly. He nodded. "You just need to tell the truth, Joe. Everything will be fine."

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too. It's on the record... for the whole world to see." She said, a large smile on her face.

"I remember." He said, his own smile not quite as large but it made Lauren love him just a little bit more all the same.

"We should go and have some lunch, you two."

"The others are waiting outside," Joey said.

"Let's go then." Max said, shepherding all of them out of the room.

Jack stepped up to Lauren, brushing her hair back from her face. "You okay, Lauren?"

Joey's hand tightened on hers, "Yeah, I'm fine, Uncle Jack."

Carol stepped forward, "I'm sorry we weren't there for you, Lauren, when you needed us."

"Look, we can all stop with the blame game. It's not going to change anything. What happened, happened. There's nothing we can do to change that." Lauren said, determinedly.

TBC

**A/N2: While I realise a lot of this chapter isn't new material (which would be difficult with the court case as it's all about rehashing what's already happened...) so I hope it wasn't too laborious. I tried to focus on the emotional side of how Lauren (and the rest of the family) felt about what was happening. Let me know what you think in a review. Next chapter is all Joey... with an added twist of Lauren thrown in for good measure. This will be tomorrow probably.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So here is today's chapter, slightly later than I'd anticipated. Plenty of time to write today but once I started re-reading/editing, I just kept adding more to it, it's now become quite long. Oh well... Enjoy!  
**

**I should warn you though - it might be a tough read - although most of it is not new material, given it's Joey giving evidence, I've tried to add the emotional side of it (like with Lauren) and I've added a few new details here and there.  
**

**Chapter 19.**

Lunch was a painful experience for the entire family. Joey tried to speak to Alice but she wouldn't listen to him. After about his third attempt she picked up her food and went to sit at another table. Jack and Sharon went with her so she wasn't alone.

"She'll come round, Joey." Max said, seeing the disappointment on his nephew's face.

Lauren reached over and squeezed his arm, watching him push his food around his plate, "I wanted to tell her what happened before it went to trial. What I'm going to say is going to hurt her. And I never wanted to do that." Joey said sadly as he looked at his sister across the room.

"Joey, however you tell her, it's going to hurt her." Max told him gently. "Maybe this is a blessing because she'll only have to hear it once. And once she's heard everything she might be more receptive to listening to you."

*JL*JL*

Joey took the stand as soon as the afternoon session began. As with Lauren, it was the prosecutions turn first but Joey knew it was going to be tough whichever side was asking him questions. "Joey, your statement says your father has physically and mentally abused you since you were a child. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"When was the first time he hit you?"

A flash of him sitting at the kitchen table with a birthday cake in front of him, four lit candles on the top ran through his mind before he answered, "My fourth birthday." Joey said quietly, closing his eyes, trying to erase the memory from his thoughts.

"Do you remember what caused him to hit you?"

Joey remembered kneeling on the chair and leaning on the table to blow out the candles but he lost his balance and the cup fell over, spilling all over the table. "I knocked over a cup of juice."

"And what exactly did Derek do when you knocked over the juice?"

He fell from the chair, stunned by the power of the hit. He could literally see stars. "He backhanded me, across the face. I was knocked off the chair, onto the floor. I ended up covered in bruises." There was a quiet murmur from the assembled jury after Joey said this.

"Can you remember how you felt after this?"

Joey could easily remember how he felt, as if it had been yesterday the pain he'd experienced was still there. "I was confused. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong. I thought maybe it was the way all dads were with their children."

"When did you realise that wasn't the case?"

"About a week later." Joey said quietly. "All week I'd been upset about angering him. So I tried to make it up to him. He got home for the day and I got him a drink."

"Why did you think that would make up for it?"

Joey winced as he thought about it, "I wanted him to love me and to be proud of me." Joey admitted quietly, "So I tried to get him a beer from the fridge. Once I had it I ran to take the bottle to him, so excited to be doing something for him," He could see it, him running from the kitchen towards his daddy, where he was sitting while he watched television, "but I tripped over my own feet and fell. The bottle smashed, creating an even bigger mess than I'd done a week earlier." The sound of smashing glass filled his ears and he flinched.

"How did your dad react?"

He was standing over him, his face red with anger, he was shouting at him and Joey had been so scared, "He was angry. It made the previous week look like nothing." Joey took a deep breath and looked at Lauren, she nodded her head to him once, smiling at him tenderly. "I was so scared, I wet myself and that just made it even worse." He saw his daddy looking down at him and then his dad had nudged him with his foot, screaming at him about how disgusted he was by him. Joey clenched both his fists and looked down at his lap as he sat in the witness box.

"In what way?"

Joey lifted his head and stared at the barrister, "I was upset with myself and embarrassed and I began to cry. He told me only girls and babies cried. He told me I was too old to be a baby so I must be a little girl. He then said I had to tidy up the mess and he left me alone in the house, locking me in." Joey was visibly upset by this admission, the whole room could see it and Lauren just wanted to go and comfort him, which she unfortunately couldn't do. Max squeezed his daughter's hand, his arm around her shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I know this is difficult for you to talk about. Can you tell the court what happened next?" Mr Wright said to his witness.

"I tried to clear up the mess, picking up the broken glass. I wasn't very good at it though because I cut my fingers open. I couldn't get the blood to stop. When he came back there was blood all over the place as well as beer and glass." Joey stopped talking and lifted the glass of water in his hand. His hand shook even worse than Lauren's had earlier and when he took a mouthful of water he choked on it, coughing harshly. He could hear Derek laughing quietly in the dock and it made him angry and ashamed all over again. He put the glass down and stared at his fingers, seeing the scars and getting a flash of the blood covering his hands. "He dragged me to my bedroom and ripped off the clothes I was wearing. He'd brought a dress for me to wear and he put it on me. He kept calling me a girl. This was repeated day after day. For days he called me Josephine. He'd make me wear the dress whenever mum and Alice were gone from the house. One Friday, a few weeks later my mum came home early and I ran up to my room to change back into my normal clothes. Dad didn't like that. He was irate." It was the first time Lauren could remember Joey referring to him as dad rather than Derek or his father. It showed her how upset he was becoming having to relive this again.

"What did he do then?" Was the tentative question.

"When mum put Alice to bed he came to my room and made me bend over his knee. He hit me with his belt. He told me I had to be a man and I wasn't allowed to cry. If I did, he'd just do it for longer. He kept telling me he was helping me become a man. A little while after he'd finished mum called me and I had to go downstairs for my tea." Joey could remember standing at the top of the stairs, his legs shaking as he gripped hold of the rail. He could only remember taking two steps down before everything faded away, "I blacked out going down the stairs and caught my head on the banister. I was in hospital overnight. Derek stayed with me at the hospital." He woke up, pain shooting through his head and he didn't know where he was. His dad appeared at his side, very similar to how he'd done in the hospital just over ten weeks earlier. His presence had scared Joey so badly he'd had a panic attack and a nurse had sedated him for the night but daddy had still be there when he opened his eyes the next morning. He was a man that scared Joey now, that made him want to hide under his bed and hope he would be gone when he came back out. Unfortunately that didn't happen for a very long time.

"Would you say that was when your relationship with your dad changed?"

"Yes. It was the first time I hated Derek and everything he did made me hate him more." He sagged slightly at what he was going to admit, "It was the last time I called him daddy."

The barrister paused after Joey's last statement, letting the jury absorb his words. Eventually he asked another question, "Was it just you he hit?"

"No he hit mum as well but not as frequently. As I got older if I could see when he was building up to hit mum and I'd do something to draw his focus on me. I did it to stop him hitting my mum. He didn't need too much encouragement to look in my direction anyway. Some of the time I just forced his hand so he'd hit me instead of mum."

"How often did your father... sorry Derek, hit you after that you came out of hospital that first time?"

"Frequently. Sometimes it was just slap here or there but there were worse times."

"Were there other times when he caused you more severe injuries by hitting you?"

"Yes." Joey said and both Lauren and Max tensed slightly, knowing what he was about to reveal. Both of them hoped Joey was strong enough to handle this and they wished their family could be protected from the reality of it.

"Can you tell us about these times, Joey?"

A silence fell over the court room, nobody moved, waiting for Joey to begin speaking again. Joey looked at his sister but could barely see her face through his blurred eyes, a sideways glance at Derek in the dock brought him back to the present with a start, fear written over his face as Derek sneered at him, he turned back to the barrister, taking a deep breath and then he started to answer the question, "When my parents were married Derek used to wear a signet ring. When I was six he punched me in the jaw and it broke the skin. I have a small scar." He took another sip of water, "A couple of months later he hit me so hard he broke my collar bone. It broke through the skin. I had to go to the hospital again. He stayed with me all night. That was when the nightmares started."

"Nightmares?" The barrister interrupted.

His voice was quiet when he answered, barely picked up by the microphone in front of him, "I have nightmares about what he's done to me. They started when I was six and became a regular feature of my life until he went to prison. They started again after I ended up in hospital three months ago."

"Are you still having them now?"

"Only about once a week." He admitted softly, hearing Derek chuckle.

"Can you tell me about any other bad injuries, Joey?"

Joey sighed and paused for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts. "He pushed me face first against a wall after I tried to fight him off."

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

"What injuries did you sustain?"

"There was a pipe sticking out of the wall. It broke when my face hit it and cut my face open." He paused, his memories shifting forward a few months of his life, to a time when a child should get excited, "In November of that year my mum asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I said I wanted a BMX bike. My friends at school either had one or were getting one. I asked for one too. My mum said she would see what she could do. Maybe Santa would be able to get one for her good little boy." Joey sighed. "That afternoon when mum and Alice were out at the shops _he_ hit me with the belt again. He told me I had been a bad boy and I didn't deserve anything like that. Santa was just a gimmick that parents made up so their children were good throughout the year. He said I was about the worst child to have ever existed and he was ashamed of me. He got carried away when he was hitting me though. He was so caught up in what he was doing he went on much longer than he normally would. I have a scar across my back where the belt caught my skin over and over again."

"Did you get the bike?" the barrister asked, almost hopefully.

Joey laughed bitterly, "No." He paused, "Well, kind of. My mum got me one, she'd saved her wages but when she gave it to me on Christmas day, Derek slapped her across the face and he took the bike away from me before I even got to finish tearing off the wrapping paper. It was the last time we ever celebrated Christmas. Every year since then it was ruined for me. I never asked for anything else. It wasn't worth the pain."

The barrister looked slightly crestfallen, "Your parents separated just after that point, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"You must've been pleased. You wouldn't have to see your father anymore."

"I still saw him." Joey said quietly, knowing this wouldn't make sense to most of the room.

"Even though he was abusive?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He got access after the divorce." He took a deep breath, "Alice still wanted to see him. I went with her."

"Why would you go to see your father, if you didn't have to?"

"I did have to." He glanced towards his family, "I couldn't let Alice go by herself."

"You're going to have to explain that a bit more, Joey."

"I didn't want him to hit Alice. Alice loved him. I didn't want her to see that side of him. I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her." He paused, "I tried to tell her what he was like, not the details, just that he didn't deserve her loving him like she did but I don't think she believed me because we kept going, once a month for almost two years."

"So the abuse lessened?"

"In frequency but not intensity."

"How so?"

"We'd go over there for weekends. Alice and I shared a room. Because she was younger than me she went to bed earlier. Derek used the time after she was in bed to punish me."

"What for?"

"Anything he thought I'd done wrong. He'd count them up over the day and then make me pay for it." There was no hiding the emotion in his voice. His family watched in dismay seeing the normally confident young adult tearing himself apart as he spoke about the worst moments of his life. Unfortunately for them, they were about to hear about the worst kind of pain a child should ever have to suffer at the hands of their parents. Max and Lauren were unable to prepare them for it, barely able to get themselves ready to hear it again.

"Joey, I know this is difficult for you to talk about but can you tell the court what Derek did to you when you and your sister were visiting him?"

"It didn't really start until we'd be going for a few months. The first time was probably on about the eighth visit. Every time we went to see him, I tried my hardest to be good. I just wanted to keep the peace, the only reason I was there was to look after Alice. He still would hit me when we went there but on the eighth visit that all changed. He didn't just hit me. What he did was much worse than anything he'd ever done before." He cleared his throat and took another drink.

"Can you go into more detail?" the barrister asked hesitantly.

His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke this time, his fists were clenched on his lap and his whole body was tense, "He would hold his lit cigar against me. One count for each thing I'd done wrong. The length of each count varied depending on how angry he was. If I cried out it would last longer."

The barrister looked at Joey, sympathy written across his face. That didn't help Joey though; he didn't want his pity. He wanted this whole sordid mess to be over. "How many times did this happen, Joey?"

"Twelve times." Joey whispered. There was a collective gasp from the public gallery and the jury.

"Did you ever tell your mum about this abuse?"

"She knew about some of it when they were together. She couldn't stop it. She was scared of him. We both were. I didn't tell her about it but I think she knew what was going on. I definitely didn't tell her it continued after they'd split. I didn't want to upset her further. She was already annoyed by the fact they had joint custody of us. I didn't want to make matters worse." The scars on his back began to itch when he was speaking about this and he wanted to rip off his shirt and scratch at them.

"Was there anything else he did?"

"When I was twelve I tried to fight him back. I'd had a growth spurt and thought I could fight him off. I was wrong. On so many levels."

"In what way?"

"He was still bigger than me even though I'd grown a bit. What I didn't think was that he'd come prepared for his. He had a knife with him and he was more than ready to use it."

"And?"

"When I tried to fight him off, he stabbed me. In the hip. It must have nicked the edge of the bone. I was in so much pain, for just over three months. I never told anyone about what he'd done so I didn't get any treatment for it but from where the scar is and the pain I was in, I can only imagine that is what happened. That was the last time I saw him before he went to prison and he lost access to us."

"At this time, I'd like to enter into the record, exhibits 1 through to 14, your Honour. These are images of the various scars Joey has sustained throughout his childhood." The photos were passed to the jury and there was a general murmur among them. One woman even cried when she saw the photos of the array of burns on his back. After several minutes, he turned back to Joey. "So Joey, you said that you didn't see Derek after he went to prison but that changed earlier this year didn't it?"

"Yes. Alice made contact with him and although she didn't particularly like him after her first visit she did go to Walford and ended up meeting him again properly. She had an argument with my mum about it and went to live with him instead."

"Was that the reason you ended up in Walford?"

"Yes. I went to see her after the row when she said she was going to stay in Walford; living with him. I knew I couldn't leave. I had to stay to make sure nothing happened to her."

"You're very protective of your sister."

"Yes. It turns out it's the only thing Derek and I actually have in common. He's protective of her too. That's saved me a couple of times."

"What happened on the morning of 24th July?"

"I'd finished work in the early hours of the morning. It was about half three by the time I'd closed up and on my way home I stopped in the gardens in the middle of the square."

"Earlier this morning Lauren mentioned that you'd had an argument. Was she correct?"

"I'd say it was more of a disagreement but it was on my mind. I stopped in the gardens to think about what had happened." Joey took a deep breath. "Derek turned up after I'd been there for about twenty minutes, I guess. He was putting on this front. Some kind of show – not that there was anyone around to see it."

"Go on..."

"He said he was concerned about me. I asked him why. He'd never shown me any for the rest of my life. He said he was my father and that what father's do. It was like setting off a firework. In that second I hated him with all the anger I'd buried for more than ten years. I told him he was no father to me but that was the wrong thing for me to say. He punched me and it caught me by surprise, I didn't put up a fight because I was too stunned. I don't remember much after that before I blacked out. Lauren found me later that morning."

"The next time he threatened you was the day he was arrested, yes?"

"No. He was there the first night in the hospital. And just after I woke up from the surgery I'd had. The first time he wanted to see if I remembered anything about what happened. I lied to him and said I couldn't remember anything."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was scared of what he'd do to me if I said I knew it was him. I could barely move without being in agony, I wasn't sure I'd survive the next time he tried anything."

"Then he came back that night?"

"Yes, Alice was in the room then. She was asleep. That didn't stop him from trying something though. Alice had called him earlier that evening and she'd told him Uncle Max, Lauren's dad, had offered to let me stay with them when I was released from the hospital. I'd previously been living in a B&B, so Uncle Max said I should stay at theirs and they'd look after me while I recovered. Derek was angered by this. It wasn't helping with the perfect image of family he was trying to portray to everyone." Joey shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable with what he was about to admit. He'd heard Derek almost growling in the dock when living with Max had been mentioned and he hated how much that had scared him. How that sound made him feel like the four year old boy who'd first heard it all those years ago. "He tried to strangle me while I lay in the bed. I managed to get him to stop. His protectiveness of Alice was what saved me."

"How so?"

"I reminded him that if he did any further damage to me, it would be Alice that found me and I asked how it would make her feel. He left me alone after that."

"Did that confrontation affect you in any way?"

Joey nodded, "I was pretty upset. It made me feel like the four year old I used to be and I was scared." All those feelings were what Joey was currently experiencing again and he felt ashamed of this reaction to the man he was supposed to love; who was supposed to love him.

"Of what?" Mr Wright asked.

"Scared that next time he might not stop." He glanced at Max and Lauren. "Scared that if there was a next time it might be Lauren that was caught up in it all and I wasn't in any state to stop that from happening, I wouldn't be able to protect her. If he ever did anything to her, he might as well just kill me anyway."

Lauren bit her lip at his words. Max squeezed her hand gently. "It's nearly over now." He whispered to her softly.

"Derek's barrister tried to make a big thing about your relationship with Lauren earlier this morning."

"I remember." He bristled slightly at the reminder, angered by the way she'd laid into Lauren.

"I'd like to get your side of the story. Are you happy answering some questions about this?"

"I guess." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, very aware of Derek's hard eyes watching him.

"When was the first time you saw Lauren?"

"In the first few minutes of getting to Walford."

"What did you think of her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a pretty girl. You're a young man... I want to know what your reaction to her was when you saw her."

"I thought she was stunning. I liked her. I was attracted to her. More than anything I wanted to get to know her."

"Get to know her? So you had no idea she was your cousin at that point?"

"No. We didn't associate with Derek's side of the family when I was a child. Not when Derek was around because he never wanted us to and after he left, being a Branning wasn't something mum or I were interested in. So I didn't know who she was until she introduced herself."

"Did that change anything for you?"

"It didn't change the way I felt. My initial attraction to her was still there, I just didn't think anything would ever come of it."

"Would that have been a problem?"

"No. I'd have happily just been friends with her. I just wanted to know her. She intrigued me."

"When did you realise she felt the same way about you?"

"At the hospital, I guess." He looked at her, "Actually I think I always suspected it... but at the hospital was when she confirmed it."

"How?"

"She kissed me."

"Were you worried about anything when it came to your relationship?"

Joey nodded, "I was worried about a lot of things. I know a relationship between Lauren and I isn't usual. We're related but it's not illegal. I... was worried about how our family would take it. I didn't think they'd understand."

"Was there anything else?"

"I didn't want to hurt Lauren. That is the last thing I ever want to do. She means more to me than life itself."

"You said you were worried about how your family would react. Were there any particular people you were concerned about?"

"Yes. Derek was a big issue. I didn't really care what he thought about it but I was concerned he would do something to Lauren. Then there were Lauren's parents – my aunt and uncle – to consider. Family is more important to Lauren than it has ever been for me. I'd never want her to have to choose between me and them. Up until recently the only people who were important to me were my mum and Alice." He paused, hating what he had to say next but knowing it was the truth, "My mum isn't really an issue now because she's in trouble with the police as well. Alice was my main worry. I wasn't sure how she'd react about the two of us if Lauren and I got together."

"We know Derek didn't react well, we've heard testimony from the police officers who arrested him. What about your aunt and uncle?"

"My uncle was at the hospital quite a lot while I was there. We had a chance to talk to each other."

"What did you talk about?"

"Lauren mainly."

"Did you talk to him about your relationship?"

"Not initially but," Joey looked at Max and smiled, "it was him that brought it up. He could tell there was the beginning of something between the two of us. He told me he wasn't going to stand in the way of it. He just wanted her to be happy and if being with me made her happy then it was okay with him."

"Did that change at all after you came out of the hospital?"

"No. I thought it might but Uncle Max was fine."

"You must've been pleased about that?"

"Yes but really I was more shocked by it. I didn't expect anyone to trust me like that. Not with something so important to them."

"And what about your aunt?"

"I'm not sure she was as welcoming initially but she's been great after the first couple of days. She was just concerned about Lauren and her other children which I understand. And she doesn't exactly like Derek either, so that wasn't exactly in my favour."

"I would've thought that was something you had in common?"

"I'm his son. Isn't the phrase... the apple didn't fall very far from the tree. That's something I worried about when I first got to Walford and realised there was this whole side of the family I'd known nothing about. I didn't want them to judge me based on what they've experienced with him. I don't want to be anything like him."

The barrister pauses briefly, "So that just leaves your sister, Alice. How did she take it?"

Joey frowned. "Not well." He said softly. "She hasn't spoken to me since the first few days after I was released from hospital. Max and Tanya invited her around and the conversation turned to the relationship between me and Lauren. She told us it was wrong and then walked away. She avoids me now." Joey heard Derek laugh and it made him so angry.

"That must hurt..."

"It does. I've been close to her my whole life. I don't have a father... my mum is pretty much gone as well now so Alice was all I thought I had left." He glanced at her at the back of the court briefly but couldn't judge anything from her expression.

"Do you blame your sister for what's happened to you?"

"No. Never!" He said, his anger rising.

"But you've already admitted several times you were prepared to take your father's beatings so that he didn't do anything to your sister, so essentially she's the reason for a lot of the pain your father caused you."

"No!" He cried out. That was not the way he thought about it. "It was my decision and I stand by them. If I had to make the decisions I have again, knowing what he would do to me, I wouldn't change anything. Derek may have hurt me but it would have hurt a lot more if he hurt Alice. In the same way it would hurt if he was to do anything to Lauren."

"Your father's barrister tried to insinuate that you've taken advantage of Lauren."

"I'd never do that." He disputed.

"But your relationship is serious?"

"Yes. I've never felt this way about someone before. I love her." He looked at Lauren, holding her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Lauren beamed a smile back at him at his words. She felt very similar as he did.

"Some would say you seem to have fallen very hard, very fast, how can you know it's the real thing?"

Joey shrugged, "When you know, you know. Lauren is different from other girls I've gone out with. She takes me as I am, doesn't try to change me. She didn't judge me based on Derek. She cares for me. And I care for her. We work together as a team. It just works."

"It must have been difficult for you to hear her talking about her alcohol abuse."

"Yes." He said quietly, not sure even Lauren realised how he felt about this.

"Can you say why that his?"

"My dad drank. It scares me a little." He looked at Lauren and he can see she's upset. Max is comforting her after what he'd just said. That hurts him even more than the admission he's just made.

"You must be relieved she hasn't had a drink in the last few weeks."

"I am. Not for me though, for her and her parents. They've worried about her a lot. They don't need that pain anymore. It's better for Lauren as well. It's not healthy to drink the way she was doing so I'm glad she's stopped. But I'll be there for her through everything, even if she drank again. I'd do anything for her."

"Thank you, Joey. I have no more questions."

Joey looked relieved it was over. Then he remembered he still had the defence barrister to deal with. Miss Scott got to her feet and went to stand in front of Joey in the witness box. "Mr Branning... when you arrived in Walford what was the first thing you did?"

Joey looked up, slightly surprised by the question, "I punched Derek."

"So the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree after all, to use your own words."

"It wasn't like that..."

"You just said yourself that you punched him. Or was that wrong?"

"Your Honour, defence is badgering the witness..."

"I agree. Stop the verbal attacks now please, counsellor."

The barrister looked down at her notes, "Mr Branning, did your dad say anything to you before you punched him?"

"No... but..."

"So it was an unprovoked attack?"

"I guess..."

"Did your dad retaliate at all?"

Joey stared at the barrister. "Mr Branning, you're required to answer the question..." The judge said to him softly.

"Sorry sir... it's just she wasn't letting me answer any of her previous questions, I wasn't sure she was going to this time either."

"You're right, she didn't. So how about you answer some of my questions instead...?"

"Your honour, this is most irregular."

"Miss Scott, this is my court and I'm allowed to ask questions if I'd like. Maybe if you hadn't badgered the witness in such an aggressive manner earlier, I wouldn't have to take this unorthodox approach. Can it please be noted for the record that defence is opposed to my asking the witness some questions." The court scribe nodded to say she'd made the note. The judge turned back to Joey, "Now Joey, you said that you punched your father when you arrived in Walford?"

"Yes sir."

"Was there a reason for this?"

"Yes sir."

"Maybe you'd like to tell me and jury why you punched your father?"

"I punched Derek because he was threatening two girls, sir. That's something you just don't do in my book and I'd always stand up for someone who can't protect themselves."

"Who were the two girls?"

"I didn't know them at the time but it was Lauren and her best friend. I found out later that Derek had been blackmailing Lauren's friend, getting her to pay him money."

"And he didn't retaliate?"

"No sir." Joey looked down.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know sir. I think you'd have to ask him that. If I had to guess, I think I took him by surprise. I don't think he expected me to do that. I think he was expecting me to be the twelve year old boy I was the last time I saw him."

"Thank you, Joey. I have no more questions for you." The judge turned his attention to the defence, "Miss Scott, do you have any more questions for this witness?"

She stood up, "No sir."

"Okay, then Joey, you're free to step down from the witness box. Go and join your family." He smiled at him and for a second Joey had hope this might not turn out too badly.

Joey got to his feet and walked back to his family. His focus was on Lauren as he walked to the back of the room. She got to her feet as he neared her and then he was in her arms. She pulled him against her and back into the seats. His senses were filled with Lauren and she was all he was interested in. He could feel her hands running through his hair. His face was pressing into her neck so she was all he could smell. His thoughts were assaulted by the reality of what he'd just revealed to the people who were his family but for the most part were essentially strangers. His heart was racing and his chest was tight and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. Then he was crying and he hated himself for it. He hated the fact he was showing a sign of weakness to them all and it just made him remember all the times Derek had punished him for doing what he was doing now. His whole body was shaking by now and he was vaguely aware of Lauren talking to him softly, whispering words in his ear but for the life of him he couldn't work out what she was saying.

Lauren could feel her mother next to her, could see her dad sitting behind Joey but all she was interested in was comforting the man she loved. She shared a look with her dad. Watching Joey give evidence had been heart wrenching for all of them but for Lauren it had been particularly painful. Her father was the only person who seemed to understand and it was because of him she hadn't intervened when Derek's barrister attacked Joey. Now she was holding him in her arms and trying to offer him some comfort. It didn't seem to be working though. He wasn't calming down, in fact if anything he was getting worse and Lauren was unravelling almost as quickly.

The courtroom was empty except for the Branning's and none of them had said anything since the judge had dismissed the court. Lauren wasn't sure if any of them knew what to say or how to react to what they'd heard. Apart from her dad, what had been said was news to them all.

Lauren glanced at her dad, hoping he could understand what she was trying to say to him. He nodded at her and then got to his feet. He placed his hand gently on Joey's back, wishing there was some way he could make all this go away. He bent down and kissed Lauren on the crown of her head, "We'll be outside when you're ready." He murmured to her. Lauren flashed a smile at him and he then silently ushered the rest of his family from the room.

"Did you know about this, Max?" Carol asked once they were outside, having left Joey and Lauren in the courtroom.

"I found out the day after he got out of hospital." He said quietly.

"And you didn't think you should tell us?" She shouted at him, furious with their eldest brother about how he'd treated his son and furious with Max for keeping them all in the dark.

Her words caused Max to see red. The last few months finally got to him and he lost it, taking his frustrations out on his assembled family. "No. I was thinking about the young boy whose father abused him for nigh on half his life. I was thinking of the fact he didn't want anyone to know this because he was ashamed of what he went through. Derek nearly killed him twice in the space of two days and he was scared, Carol." Max was angry for being second guessed about how he'd handled the situation. Tanya clutched his hand in hers and she brushed her hand on his arm to try and soothe him. "I did what I thought was best for Joey and for Lauren. He's a good kid and he hasn't deserved any of crap that's happened to him." He took a deep breath, turning so his back was to his brother and sister. When he spoke again, it was with resignation, "It wouldn't have made any difference if you'd known anyway, Carol. That was the third time I've heard him say all that and it was no easier to listen to today than it was the first time I heard it."

"Why didn't he ever say anything to me?" Alice asked.

"He was trying to protect you, Alice." Tanya said.

"Dad... he never treated me the way Joey described."

"Alice we saw him with our very own eyes." Jack said as he put his arm around her, "Derek had his arm pressing on Joey's throat. He was waving a lighter and cigar around. I don't think there's any doubt about the truth of what he said, however much you may want to believe your dad couldn't do such a thing."

"Alice, you haven't seen the scars. I was there when the police took the photos of them. I saw them all." Max said softly. "I saw the burns on his back." He told her softly. "I can't believe how wrong I was about Derek. Nobody should be allowed to do the things he did to anyone, never mind their son." Tears ran down Max's face. "He was younger than Oscar when it began, Alice. Four years old. I'm a father, I'm not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but I have never hit my children and I certainly wouldn't do that to a four-year old. A child that age, Christ, a child of any age should be loved, not used as his own personal punching bag." He shook off Tanya's arm. "I need some air." He said finally, needing to get away from the rest of his family for a few minutes.

*JL*JL*

"Joe..." she whispered to him. He'd fallen silent in the last few minutes. "I'm so proud of you, baby." She breathed in his ear.

"Lauren..." he croaked.

"I'm here, baby. Right where I said I'd be." She kissed his cheek, tasting the tears he'd shed. "I didn't leave you and I'm never going to. It's you and me forever, Joe." She smiled at him, "Don't think for a second I didn't hear you say that. I heard you and I'm going to hold you to it." She said to him gently. He lifted his head and looked at her, slightly wide-eyed. "Anyway it's on permanent record, so everyone will know," She kissed him urgently. As soon as her lips met his, he came alive, pulling her onto his lap so she straddled him. "I love you." She breathed against his mouth some time later.

"I love you too, baby." He told her softly.

"We should go outside. The others are waiting for us out there."

He looked around, "I didn't even see them go."

"It's okay, dad and I had your back."

Joey smiled at her, "Your dad's pretty great, you know."

"I know that." And she did know. Her dad had really stepped up since this all began. Whatever had happened in the past between them was now long forgotten as far as Lauren was concerned.

"Kind of wish he was mine." Joey joked, half meaning it.

"We can share him." Lauren whispered to him as she stared into his eyes, meaning every word completely. "I think he'd be pretty thrilled actually. He likes you a lot." She wiped her thumbs across his face, brushing away the tears he'd shed, "Shall we get out of this place?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah..."

They both stood and Lauren led him out of the room, his hand tightly held in hers. As she opened the door, the whole family looked up at them. Lauren scanned the room quickly, finding one person missing, "Where's dad?" She asked. She knew it had been as hard for him to hear Joey giving evidence as it had for her. She was worried how this would affect him, knowing how close he'd previously been to his eldest brother.

Tanya stepped forward, "He needed to go and get some air." She told them both, wrapping her arms around her daughter and nephew. "I'm very proud of you both." She said, trying to ignore the pain she felt when Joey had froze in her arms. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, it was just he wasn't used to getting this sort of affection from anyone apart from her eldest daughter but Tanya was determined she was going to be there for Joey in the future. He was part of their family now and she could see he needed to be mothered. She just had to convince him to let her be that to him.

It was Joey that pulled away from her first. "I'm going outside..." he said softly. Lauren looked at him and smiled gently. He stepped closer and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Miss Branning." He whispered in her ear before leaving the court house.

TBC

**A/N2: So what did you think? Did you like it? Let me know in a review. There are only two chapters and an epilogue to go now so this should be done before the New Year. And yes, I'm writing two other stories too, hope to publish one of those soon as well.**

**Oh and yes, I've finally watched this weeks episodes. Heartbreaking... Glad to see they put some nice Lauren/Max moments in though... bout time they did that.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Yesterday was a washout with a distinct lack of broadband signal for most of the day. Then I went to see The Hobbit in the evening (which although very good, at over 3 hours long, takes up a lot of time). Then when I read through this chapter again... I just wasn't happy with it. The lead into it was rubbish and it just stopped without a real ending. So I've pretty much rewritten it today. I'm still not convinced it's my best chapter but it's better than it was - believe me.  
**

**Chapter 20.**

Lauren watched Joey leave the court, her heart breaking because she knew how much pain he was in. She just hoped he didn't push her away now. She needed him. She wanted to take care of him and be there for him but she wasn't sure he was going to let her. She wondered if he was speaking to her dad, she hoped they'd be able to help each other. She knew she wouldn't have got through this without either her mum or her dad, especially her dad. Lauren wasn't sure how Joey would cope with both his parents absent. His mother was now also in trouble because she never reported Derek for the abuse of their son. It was a mess all round and she just hoped something good would come of this whole mess. Although she was fairly sure her relationship with Joey would class as something good... well great if she was being honest.

*JL*JL*

Lauren stared at the rest of the family gathered around her. Her mum was standing close to her and Lauren could tell she was worried about her and Joey. And about her dad. Lauren was worried about him herself. Just another thing she had to worry about. Adding to a long list of things. She glanced at her aunt Carol, again unable to read her expression. Her relationship with her aunt was strained at best. It had been ever since Billie had died. No doubt this was somehow all her fault. She could see her uncle Jack was watching her. She'd always been close to him and if it wasn't for him, her dad wouldn't have returned last year. She smiled at him and he smiled back, stepping forward and hugging her tightly.

"You did good, Lauren," he said to her softly.

"All I did was tell the truth." She said.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you when your mum was sick." He told her.

"It's okay. In some ways it was easier when no one else knew because I didn't have as much time to think about it. I only started to struggle when I told dad." She closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he came back, I was at the stage where I didn't know what to do but once he was home, the pressure was off me so much more so that was when I really turned to the booze."

"You could've asked for help... I would've helped." He said to her.

"At the time I didn't even realise it was a problem. Looking back at it now I can see it clearly but then, I really couldn't and when mum and dad tried to help me, I didn't want it."

Jack hugged her again, holding her tightly in his arms. Lauren took the opportunity to look at Joey's sister, trying to see if she'd changed her mind about everything. She didn't care what Alice thought of her but she knew that for Joey it was a different story.

*JL*JL*

Alice had watched Joey leave the court and wondered if she'd lost her brother completely. She had to admit she had struggled to listen to the evidence her brother had given. Her uncle's words when they came out of the court were still buzzing around her head. She wished she could speak to her dad, she wanted to ask him why he would do the things like that to his son. She needed to speak to her brother she knew that but there was still one thing she couldn't get her head around. As she thought that she turned her attention to her cousin. Alice had admired her cousin when she first arrived, despite her dad's disapproval; she'd thought she was amazing. She was so thankful when she'd arrived at the hospital and heard how Lauren had found her brother. Watching her cousin's reaction to her brother in intensive care had surprised her but she hadn't really thought about it that much. Then they'd sprung the news of their relationship on her, just days after finding out her dad was responsible for putting Joey in hospital. It had been too much for her to take in and she couldn't get her head around how her brother couldn't see how wrong a relationship with Lauren was. The person she really blamed though was her cousin. Her dad hadn't been as wrong about her as she'd initially thought. Alice had decided Lauren was the cause of all their problems as far as she was concerned. She saw her standing with Jack, his arms around her. It seemed all men flocked to Lauren, she thought angrily, "Are you happy now?" she asked Lauren hostilely.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked as she pulled away from her uncle's arms.

"Since you've been with my brother, this family has been torn apart."

"Alice, this isn't Lauren's fault. She wasn't even born when this all started." Carol said. "You were only just, for that matter."

"I don't understand why he never told me. I thought we were close." Alice said softly, her face showing her confusion.

"This is no one's fault other than Derek's," Lauren stated. "He's the person who put your brother in hospital; he tried to kill him." Alice looked down, hating having to hear her say this. "Alice, he loves you. I know I'm not your favourite person but please don't walk out of his life. Can you not see what he's done for you?"

"Lauren..." Her mother said while Jack put his hand on her shoulder. Sharon stepped closer to Alice, offering her some support.

"No, she needs to hear this." She said determinedly to her mum, stepping forward and shaking off Jack's hand, "Alice, your brother is the bravest person I know. You heard him speak on that witness stand. You heard him say how he learnt that he could draw the focus on him rather than your mum. What he didn't say up there was that he had another reason for letting Derek do those things to him. He knew it would hurt your mum so he made sure it was him that got hit. His biggest fear was that one day Derek would turn his attention elsewhere; would turn his attention to you." Angry tears fell down her face as she continued talking to Joey's sister. She was now on a roll, determined to tell her exactly what was on her mind, and this had been brewing for quite a while. "You're the reason he came to Walford, so he could protect you and make sure you didn't get hurt. And he's been doing that for years. Do you realise what it took for him to do what he did today? Joey did that because he knew how important it was to protect you from Derek. And he's done that now; he's got him away from you, hopefully for good. The least you can do is help me look after him. He needs you, Alice. He needs his sister."

"He's got you... what does he need me for?" Alice scoffed.

"You don't understand, do you?" She let out a shriek, drawing the attention of several people and both Jack and Tanya stepped closer to her, seeing how close to losing it she was, "You're the reason he's been getting up every morning for twenty years of his life. The nightmares he spoke about in there aren't always memories. He had a bad one just last night. His most frequent recurring nightmare is watching you with Derek. He dreams that he doesn't get to you in time; that he doesn't protect you and you get hurt." She looked at the ground as tears poured down her face and Tanya took her hand, squeezing it to comfort her. Both her and Max were aware of the nightmares, having been witness to several of them. One night, after Lauren had managed to eventually calm him down enough so he could get back to sleep she'd poured her heart out to the both of them. It had been a long night for the whole family. Lauren began to talk again, slightly calmer now, "Those are the worst ones he has. It's the most difficult one to calm him down from. Did you know he asks me every time if he can call you? And I have to tell him no because I know you wouldn't talk to him if we were to call you. He knows this obviously but each time he's so upset he doesn't understand and he is desperate to hear the sound of your voice." She laughed but it isn't a pleasant sound and it sends shivers down Tanya's back. "Did you know I convinced Abi to help me? It was about six weeks ago, when I realised I wasn't enough to help him calm down. I got her to tape a conversation she had with you. Tamwar helped edit the file, cutting out the bits of Abi's voice. It's stored on my mobile and when he has that nightmare, we listen to that recording over and over until he's calm enough to get back to sleep. Last night it took twelve times through. That's twenty four minutes of repeatedly listening to the same recording because I'm too scared to let him try and call you. That's not even the worst time. That was about a week after I had the recording... a couple of days after he first met with the barrister and the nightmare was the worst I'd seen. He was reliving every time he told them about, interspersed with the dream about you. This was the first time I had the recording. I'd realised you weren't going to change your mind about us and I can live with that but Joey can't. You not talking to him is slowly killing him, just as thoroughly as anything Derek has ever done to him. That night we listened to that recording thirty three times; that's more than an hour of your voice. The words don't even make sense but it calms him because it's the sound of your voice he needs to hear." She stopped talking, staring at her boyfriend's sister, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down, "Al, he's your family." She said softly. "He's all you've got left and he loves you so much that he dealt for years with his own father hurting him in order to protect you. How can you not love him back?"

Lauren crumpled once she'd finished her rant at Alice, collapsing to the ground and sobbing. The whole day had been draining for her and she needed to feel Joey's arms around her but she knew she was going to have to wait for that. Jack lifted her in his arms and carried her over to some nearby seats, Tanya trailing behind them. Once they were seated, they both tried to comfort Lauren but they weren't the person she needed.

TBC

**A/N2: Like I said... not my best work. Let me know what you think. Send me a review.**

**In good news... due to disruption to normal service yesterday, I've essentially written the whole of one story - I got about more than 30 pages done yesterday. It still needs some editing and changing but once this story is all posted, I hope to get this one done shortly after.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay so obviously I'm a bit of a perfectionist and my self doubt about the last chapter was unwarranted... or I haven't been told by anyone that it was dire, so worry over. Here is the last proper chapter before the epilogue. This chapter happen at the same time as the previous one, focusing on Joey and Max. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 21.**

Joey left the building and stood just outside the doors of the court. Leaning against the wall, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "You okay?" Max asked him gently. Joey wasn't surprised Max was there and he nodded silently. "You want me to get Lauren for you?" he asked.

"No." Joey smiled slightly, "If I know her she'll probably be chewing Alice's ear off any time now." He looked at his uncle, his smile growing, "She needs to vent." He added with a shrug. A little part of him hoped she wasn't too hard on his sister, although he'd be pleased if it had the effect of getting Alice to talk to him again.

"You're probably right." Max leant against the wall beside him. "You know I'm proud of what you did in there. I know how much that took for you to do that." He told him.

"You do?" Joey looked at his uncle.

"Yeah. When you were in hospital I think I told you my relationship with my father wasn't great but I never really went into details, did I?" Joey shook his head, interested to hear what Max had to say, "When I was born there were already four other children; Derek, Carol and two other sisters that I don't think you've met. Then a few years later, Jack was born and dad thought the sun shone from his backside. When we were kids Jack and I fought... a lot. It led to there being a lot of tension in the house. The atmosphere wasn't helped by the fact dad was an alcoholic. That's why seeing Lauren drink so much hurts me, it reminds me of my father. It's the same for Tanya as her mother drank when she was young as well."

"We're more alike than I'd realised." Joey said.

"There were many times I disappointed my dad. When I was a boy he was very racist. That changed later in his life, he became very close friends with Patrick after moving to the square but when I was a boy, it was very different. Life was difficult and between your father, uncle Jack and Michael Moon, I didn't have many friends of my own I could rely on. I did make a good one once but dad didn't approve. You see, he was black... so again I was the person bringing shame on the family. He needed to punish me for being such an embarrassment."

"What did he do?" Joey asked, suddenly a little glad he'd never met his grandfather.

"He locked me in a coffin at an undertaker's overnight. It was the worst experience of my life and small spaces are still an issue for me. Then when Bradley was two I had a major falling out with your granddad and I walked out, disassociating myself from everyone. It's one of the reasons I never had any contact with Derek during your childhood. The only ones I kept in touch with were Carol and Jack."

"What did you fall out about?" Joey asked.

"Your uncle Jack thought it would be a fantastic idea to steal a medal my grandfather got for bravery in World War 2 from dad. He blamed it all on me and dad was only too eager to believe I had something to do with it." Max pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one out of the pack. He saw Joey flinch when he went to light it and he threw the whole lot in a nearby bin in dismay as he realised what had caused that reaction.

"Did you ever reconcile with him?" Joey asked.

"Kind of. We sorted some things out a bit after I moved to Walford. Things were always a bit strained between us but they were much better than they were when I was young. So while my father may have never raised his fists to me or done any of the other awful things Derek did to you I know what it's like to live with a man who hates you, I can understand some of what your life was like."

"Thanks uncle Max. It means a lot to me that you told me that." They fell silent for several minutes after Joey spoke.

"What you said in there, about Lauren and you being together forever.: Max paused and Joey looked at him, wondering what he was going to say, "When you've been with each other a bit longer... like, I don't know, maybe a couple of years from now, you come and ask me that question again." He smirked at his nephew when he began to blush, "I may just take you up on that suggestion." He said, Joey's eyes widening with his words, "Welcome to the family, Joey. I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for."

"I think I can live with it," Joey said, a small smile on his face.

"It'll be good to even up the male/female ratio in our house slightly." Max said.

"You do realise I'll agree to pretty much anything Lauren says, right?" Joey replied, it brought a smile to his uncle's face.

"Just the way it should be, son."

Joey stared at his uncle, wondering if Max understood the impact of what he'd just called him. "Kind of like the sound of that." He whispered, slightly embarrassed to admit it. He almost felt more vulnerable admitting that than he had on the witness stand, although it was a close run thing.

Max had known exactly what he was saying and for him it was long overdue as far as he was concerned. Max smiled at him, "Kind of liked saying it actually."

"Lauren said she was prepared to share..." Joey told him, looking down at the ground, "If you'd be up for it."

"You'd really want that?" Max hadn't expected Joey to be as receptive as he was being. He'd thought the horror stories of his daughter's childhood would've been enough to convince Joey to steer well clear. "Even after all that Lauren's told you about her childhood?" He checked.

Joey shrugged. "You've made mistakes. We all have. You're trying to repair things now. Lauren loves you. I don't think you know how much the last few weeks have meant to her... to both of us really. I couldn't have got through this without her. And I don't think she would've been as calm about it all without your support." Joey stepped away from Max, beginning to pace backwards and forwards, "I never thought I would find someone like Lauren. I thought I'd always be alone. I don't trust people easily but Lauren she's something else. She... God, how I do I say this... I love her so damn much. I would've walked away though. If you'd not supported us I mean... I'd never make her choose between you and me. One of us should have a father in our lives."

"I thought she was going to share?" Max said, laughing quietly when he saw the shock appear on his face. "Come here." He said, pulling his nephew towards him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you for saving my daughter, son." He said as the boy broke down in his arms, the emotional toll of what Max had just offered him becoming too much for him. "Thank you for letting me save you." He added, hoping this would go some way to repairing the damage that had been done to him in his early years. Joey eventually pulled away from him, shame at his reaction shining from his face, "At least I can't screw your life up any further," Max said with a smile.

Joey smiled at him, "I just hope you're a good role model, dad," he said, whispering the word as he tried it for the first time, "I mean one day I'm going to be using the knowledge I gain with my own child, I need someone better than Derek to refer to." He laughed loudly when his uncle's eyes widened. "Your face..." he said. "Don't worry, that won't be happening for a while." He told him gently. "Now I think I'd better get inside, I'm pretty sure Lauren needs me right about now."

"That or your sister needs rescuing." Max said.

"That too." Joey said and they both walked back into the court house. Joey was right, Lauren did need him and when they walked back over to the family it was difficult to miss the tension enveloping them all.

"Let's go home," Max said softly, as concerned by his daughter when he saw her as Joey had been. It was a quiet ride back to the square for the two cars as the family tried to absorb the events of the day. They were lucky that the square was fairly deserted when they pulled up outside the houses.

Max ushered his wife and kids into the house, seeing Jack taking care of Sharon, Carol and Alice. Max was no clearer in understanding what had happened while he was outside with Joey but he could sense his daughter had lost control and he was concerned this would push her back in the direction of the booze.

Joey carried Lauren carefully into the house and it reminded Max of a time, pretty much ten weeks ago, when he'd done the same thing. He entered the house and found Cora and Abi waiting for news. He could see the concern grow on their faces when they watched Joey carry Lauren into the house and through to the lounge. They went to follow them but Max stopped them, "Give them a minute," he said softly, closing the door to the room. "It's been a long day for both of them."

"How did it go?" Cora asked Tanya. Max didn't miss the glass of scotch in her hand.

"They were asked some pretty difficult questions." Tanya said. "Joey told the court about what Derek did to him." Tears fell from her eyes as she said that and Max pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair.

"How was Lauren?" Abi asked.

"Derek's barrister tried to discredit her. He used her drinking against her." Max told them.

Cora laughed, "I guess it was an obvious strategy, it's a weak point." She said brutally honest.

"Cora, not now." Max growled. "That woman was cruel with Lauren, reducing her to tears. It was horrific to watch her fall apart and know it was my fault."

"Your fault?" Tanya asked as she pulled away from her husband.

"If I'd been a better father, she never would've turned to alcohol." He said, guilt rolling through his body.

"It's as much my fault as it is yours. She practically said so on the stand. If I hadn't laid all that pressure on her with the secret about my cancer, she wouldn't be drinking as much as she was." Tanya said, trying to make Max feel better but just succeeding in making herself feel worse.

"I can't believe she would blame you both for that." Abi said.

Cora wasn't quite so complimentary about her granddaughter, "This is Lauren we're talking about. Perish the thought she'd take responsibility for something."

Max glared at his mother-in-law, "Actually she didn't blame us. She shouldered the blame herself but it was painful to watch her admit those things." He closed his eyes, "Watching Joey give evidence was even worse." He admitted. He looked at Cora and Abi and knew he was going to have to tell them what had been said. He coerced them into the kitchen and shut the door, sitting them down and telling them an abridged version of Joey's past.

*JL*JL*

Joey lowered Lauren to the couch, hearing some of the exchange going on in the hallway. He was far too tired and emotionally drained to try and join in with the conversation though. He stared at Lauren as she lay sleeping in front of him. Really he should take her upstairs and put her to bed but he was so tired he didn't think he could manage it at the moment so the lounge was far as they were going for the time being. He brushed his fingers through Lauren's hair, pushing the strands tenderly behind her ear. He smiled slightly as she turned her face towards his hand, her eyes fluttering open briefly to glance at him.

"Joey..." she whispered before her breathing evened out again.

Joey smiled at her and leant forward to kiss her on the lips. He must've woken her because he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he smiled against the mouth, "Sorry," he told her when they separated, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." She glanced around the room. "We're home?"

"Yeah, I carried you in, you fell asleep in the car."

"Sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, babe." He said, repeating his earlier action with her hair.

"I should be supporting you through this. You keep looking after me and it should be the other way round."

"You know, I think it's a pretty even thing. You help me as much as I help you." He admitted to her.

Lauren looked up at him, staring intently into his eyes, "Lie with me..." she whispered. Joey needed little encouragement and moved onto the couch, lying behind her, her back to his chest. She turned slightly so she was on her back and moved her legs so they were bent over his. "I lost it with Alice earlier." She told him in a small voice.

"It's okay. I don't suppose you said anything you shouldn't have." He told her, kissing her temple.

"I told her about the dream." She admitted, glancing at him and seeing his face harden. "I didn't mean to but she started blaming me for everything that's happened. She couldn't see how much you'd sacrificed for her and I got angry." Lauren watched as he forced his whole body to relax and she snuggled against him, hoping she was comforting him by doing so.

"It's okay." He repeated although his tone led her to believe it wasn't.

"I'm sorry if I've let you down." She breathed against his neck, kissing his skin gently and feeling his arm tighten around her waist.

"Did she say anything?" He asked her in a murmur and Lauren didn't need to ask who he was referring to.

"Not to me." She told him, scared of how he would react, "But to be fair to her, she didn't really get a chance because I pretty much collapsed when I was done." She felt him nod against her head, "She knows everything now, Joe. Give her some time to take it all in."

"I guess." He said. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Lauren as she lay in his arms. There was nothing more relaxing to him than the feeling of her when they were lying like this. Apart from when he had that dream. Then it was a different story and a different voice he needed to hear. He hoped that once this was all over he'd be able to get past those dreams again. He didn't want to have to live with them for the rest of his life.

"I'm going to make this Christmas special for you, Joe." She told him gently.

"It's not important." He reassured her.

"It is to me. It's about time you had a proper Christmas... a Branning Christmas." She said with a smile. "I'm going to make sure it will be one you won't forget, I swear." She told him gently.

"Okay." He breathed as he relaxed completely and fell asleep. Lauren stared at him, watching as some of the strain fell from his face. After about five minutes she could see he was the most relaxed he'd been for weeks, the pain of the day had obviously been able to offer him some peace at last. She shuffled closer to him, feeling his arms pull her even closer and closed her eyes, the sound of his steady breaths lulling her to sleep.

*JL*JL*

Max pushed open the lounge door. It was late now and the rest of the family had already gone to bed. He found his son and daughter lying together on the couch and watched them for a few seconds. He couldn't deny how right they looked as they held each other. He was glad they'd both found happiness from such dire events. It was a shame they had both had to go through such tragic childhoods but he could sense that maybe they needed to suffer like that in order to appreciate what they had with each other now. It had certainly given Max a lot to think about in the last ten weeks.

He smiled as he remembered Joey talking earlier about having a child and would love to see his daughter's face when Joey broke the news to her. Part of him suspected she wouldn't be as welcome to this news as his son had seemed to be. However there was also a part of him that knew she would quickly get past that initial shock and probably be keener to dive into it than Joey was. An image of a handful of little Joey's and Lauren's flashed through his mind and as he thought about it he realised he could handle a future like that for his two children.

He walked over to the couch and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He smiled as he wondered what Joey's reaction would be if he were to tell him how much the thought of a grandchild was suddenly appealing to him but decided there was plenty for the two of them to overcome before he'd air that thought. Anyway he was too young to be a grandfather just yet.

Max walked up the stairs, wondering what the next day would bring for the family. He knew it was Derek's turn to give evidence and he was dreading it, almost as much as Joey, Lauren and the rest of the family he was sure. He shook his head and walked into his room, smiling at his sleeping wife. There was plenty of time to worry about that tomorrow, he decided.

TBC

**A/N2: Just so you know I wrote this well before the episode on Christmas Day but Derek's reference to Max in the coffin did make me smile. I so should be a writer on this show... although it would become very Branning centric - year round, if I had my way. Anyway, what did you think? Let me know in a review. What are you hoping to see in the epilogue?**

**I haven't decided whether to post the epilogue today or tomorrow so I may need some encouragement... :-)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Epilogue

**A/N: So here we are... the epilogue of this story. Thanks to everyone who's sent me a review for this story (so far), your comments have really helped me and have certainly encouraged me to continue writing for this pairing. Where possible I've replied to all signed reviews now but anyone I couldn't get back to, thanks again. I'm actually sorry to see this story end but I've really enjoyed the process of it and it's spurred me on to write more so keep an eye out.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy this last chapter.  
**

**Epilogue.**

On the morning of Wednesday 10th October 2012, it was the turn of Derek Branning to take the stand and give evidence. His defence barrister asked him many questions about his relationship with his son, trying to spin it so it showed Joey as a violent and unstable boy who'd always defied his parents. The prosecution were more aggressive in their questioning though and it led to a blow up from the witness where he belittled his son, stating he deserved everything he'd ever got and if he'd been a better father, he'd have killed him years ago like he'd wanted to but his wife had persuaded him not to.

His outburst caused havoc in the court room with both barristers calling out different objections to the judge. The judge himself called out for security to restrain the defendant in the witness stand and for the jury to be removed from the room.

In all the chaos Joey watched his father, his eyes wide at the venom he'd just heard in his voice. To know that his death had been something his parents had actually discussed made him feel physically sick and if it wasn't for Lauren's hand keeping him anchored to reality he would've already fled the room.

Joey sat, motionless, as he watched Derek be led from the room. He flinched and cowered in his seat as Derek broke free from the security guard and made one last attempt to get to him and do him harm. He didn't get very far however before a mass of security guards manhandled him to the ground. Derek glared at Joey, smirking slightly when he saw the fear in his son's eyes.

*JL*JL*

Joey couldn't bring himself to even think about food as they sat in the cafeteria of the court house. His grip on Lauren's hand tightened as he had a flash of his father's face spring into his memory. He could feel Max and Tanya watching him as they walked over to where he and Lauren sat. Lauren placed a plate of food in front of him and Joey felt his face pale. The thought of trying to eat made his stomach protest violently and he pushed it away. "I can't..." he told her in a whisper and she nodded at him, leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's okay." She said softly. Lauren wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he leaned against her, resting his head on her shoulder. He was suddenly very tired. He closed his eyes, trying to shut himself off from the rest of the world, trying to rebuild some form of defence against his father.

Lauren picked at her lunch, her focus more on Joey than the food she was blindly eating. She could feel him pulling away from her, despite his closeness to her, as the seconds passed. She felt her tears bubbling under the surface and closed her eyes. When she opened them after several minutes she saw Alice sitting opposite the two of them. The girls shared a look and an understanding passed between them in that moment, both knowing that, for Joey at least, they would make the effort with each other. Maybe in time, things between them would be restored. Lauren smiled gently at Alice.

Alice returned the smile then looked at her brother, "Joey?" she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

Joey heard her voice and when he opened his eyes he saw she was really there. He just stared at her, sure that if he uttered one word she'd disappear again and he didn't think he could handle that at the moment.

"You should eat something, son." Max said, hearing but not reacting to the gasp of his daughter as she registered what he'd just said. Joey looked at Max, seeing the small smile on his face and he turned back to the plate of food he'd been given just minutes earlier. Slowly he began to eat, not able to stomach very much but at least managing to get something into his body.

*JL*JL*

On the afternoon of Wednesday 10th October 2012, Derek Branning was found guilty for multiple counts of Grievous Bodily Harm with Intent, after just two hours deliberation by a jury of his peers. The judge adjourned the case till the following morning where he sentenced Derek Branning to twenty years imprisonment, with no chance of parole. It was clear from his actions and words in court that Derek Branning was still a threat to his son and the judge couldn't risk the possibility of harm coming to the boy who'd already been through so much.

Joey sat in his seat once the court was dismissed; surprised at the speed it had ended. Was it really only three days earlier that he and Lauren had given evidence? He felt faint as he tried to process it all and he wondered if his sister felt the same way. Mr Wright had spoken to him before court was called into session this morning and had warned him that there was a chance their mother could face a prison sentence too given what Derek had said in court the afternoon before. Joey wasn't sure how he felt about this, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with the thought of her being punished as well but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He wouldn't let this continue to affect his future in the way it had affected his past.

"Joe, we should be going." Lauren said to him softly.

"Yes, we should." He said, suddenly determined to start living his life. His life with Lauren and her family.

*JL*JL*

On the evening of Thursday 11th October 2012, a stronger Branning family returned to Walford and rather than hide from the rest of the square, the entire family decided to go to the Queen Victoria pub to celebrate the result of the case and put a lid on the whole situation. They were all aware that Derek's actions had been the talk of the community over the last few days and the preceding few months with much speculation being made about what had happened and whose fault it was. Derek had been feared and respected in pretty equal measures since his appearance on the square and there were some who thought Joey Branning has possibly deserved the treatment doled out by his father. It was not a secret that there had been little love lost between father and son. Max, Jack and Carol decided it was time to face everyone and stop the local gossips once and for all.

The pub fell silent as the family walked into the bar. Several people had been talking in hushed voices over the latest copy of the Walford Gazette where the Branning's had made front page news, going into great detail the evidence that had been given and clearing up some of the wilder rumours that had been circulating. It also mentioned the relationship between the cousins and it was the unearthing of this new – and much hotter – gossip that was particularly being discussed.

Joey and Lauren were the last to walk into the pub, hand in hand with each other. The general murmur that had been increasing ever since the family first started arriving ceased, a silence falling for several seconds as everyone seemed focused on their joined hands. It couldn't mean what it looked like, surely? There was no way the family would be supporting them in this, right?

It was Max that broke the silence, "What do you two want to drink?" he asked them both.

"A beer, please." Joey said quietly.

"Just an orange juice, dad." Lauren said, earning a smile from both of the men in her life.

"Lauren, baby girl, where have you been?" Fatboy said, walking over to them, and easing some of the escalating tension as only he could. "It's been a long time."

"Around." She said, edging slightly towards Joey, pleased that she could finally show everyone how she felt about him. "I've been busy, Fats." She added, her hand squeezing Joey's

"The others are down there, if you'd like to join us?" He said, nodding towards the rest of their friends at the far end of the room. "We could make a night of it." He said, hoping to tempt Lauren.

"Maybe another time, Fats," Joey said as Lauren nodded her head in agreement with his words.

"We're here with our family tonight." Lauren added softly.

Fatboy realised he wasn't going to persuade either of them, so backtracked a little. "Cool. Cool." He watched as Max handed them both their drinks, noticing the soft drink for Lauren. "Another time then you two. See yaz." He ambled off to the rest of Lauren's friends who'd been watching them with Fatboy.

Lauren could see Lucy, Whitney and Tyler looking in her direction and she could see concern on their faces. No doubt they'd read all about everything in the paper. Her usual worries appeared briefly but she couldn't let herself worry about them now. Lauren knew their opinion on her relationship wouldn't make any difference to her anyway. She knew where her heart lay and it was with the person holding her hand. Nothing they said to her would make that reality alter. She wasn't going to let it worry her either. In fact she decided maybe it was time for a small demonstration, just to make sure everyone understood exactly where she stood on the matter. She didn't miss the tension that appeared when she released Joey's hand but she also felt it vanish when she leaned against him, her head against his chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist and slid her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. She knew her friends would all be able to see it. Hell, most of the square would be able to see it but she just couldn't bring herself to care. The most important people in her life knew and were supporting them and that was all she really cared about.

Joey picked up her silent signal instantly and took his cue from her. He moved slowly so she could pull away if she'd changed her mind until he kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss deepened naturally and the drinkers once again fell silent as they watched the kissing cousins.

"Are you two going to stand there all night?" Max teased them, again managing to break the silence that had fallen and pull them apart after a minute or so. He leant forward to them, dropping his voice slightly but still allowing the rest of the pub to hear his words. "Oh, and word to the wise, can we limit the PDAs to two or three a night? This is a family pub and besides, if you keep this up, your mum and I might have to see how you like it with the visuals." Joey and Lauren chuckled and winced a little at his threat before following him to the booth the rest of the family were waiting in. Lauren again hadn't missed how her dad referred to himself as dad when speaking to Joey. She could tell something had changed between them both in the last couple of days and she wasn't sure she minded that much. In fact she liked it more than she thought she would.

Alice was sitting the other side of Joey as they sat down and she smiled at her brother and cousin. The events of the last thirty six hours had brought the two siblings back together a little and she'd spent time with Joey and Lauren the night before and after seeing them together, watching them as they relaxed with each other, she'd been able to see how much in love they were. Alice knew who was number one in her brother's life, even if Lauren thought otherwise, and she was getting used to seeing them together now. It was clear as day that the two of them were completely in love and she hoped one day she'd be able to find that connection with someone too. Joey leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek before turning back to Lauren and starting PDA number 2 of the night... and believe me, Joey was definitely counting.

The rest of the bar took their cue from Lauren's father, deciding that if he was okay with their relationship, then it wasn't their place to say anything. Peace was restored once more in the London Borough of Walford... at least for a little while anyway.

**The End**

**A/N2: So there you go. Please note I have purposefully left this open for a sequel - although there is no guarantee I will do one. Please send me a review and let me know what you thought about this tale. Maybe your comment will inspire me to write that sequel. You never know...  
**

**I will (hopefully) begin posting my next story tomorrow but it may be Tuesday... we'll see.  
**


End file.
